À SOMBRA DO LUAR
by Athenaie
Summary: Um novo romance na vida de Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens tem direitos de autor pertecentes a CH.**

CAPÍTULO 1

CPOV

''Esconde a estaca de madeira por dentro do casaco…'' – ouvi

Estava na casa de banho a rectificar a maquilhagem e automaticamente fiquei em alerta. ''Estaca de madeira?'' – perguntei mentalmente.

As vozes soavam através da parede, directamente da casa de banho dos homens. Soube imediatamente do que estavam a falar. Os vampiros que estavam na festa!

Para a inauguração no novo centro de congressos da cidade todos os grandes empresários tinham sido convidados e isso incluía também a comunidade vampírica.

O centro de congressos estava situado num edifício centenário devidamente restaurado para o efeito. Grandes salas com alto pé direito podiam ser utilizadas por empresários para as suas reuniões e o auditório no piso inferior podia receber seminários e palestras de qualquer ordem. Eu estava aqui em representação da empresa onde trabalho, que foi responsável por parte da renovação do edifício. O edifício tem um amplo terraço à altura de um quarto andar, ricamente decorada com estátuas de mármore, árvores e plantas raras. Para a festa de inauguração foram distribuídos algumas mesas de buffet e alguns sofás tipo ''chaise-long'' de pele branca para os convivas poderem confraternizar com mais conforto. Empregados vestidos de fato, camisa e gravata preta circulavam com bandejas reluzentes distribuindo champanhe.

Era uma festa com traje a rigor. Os homens usavam fato e gravata preta com camisa branca e as mulheres longos vestidos compridos de estilistas conhecidos.

Eu escolhi um vestido vermelho de uma só alça, justo ao corpo, com uma cauda de chiffon que balançava à medida que eu me deslocava. A noite estava fria mas as mulheres têm a capacidade de suportar baixas temperaturas desde que estejamos lindas e sexys!

Cheguei cedo à inauguração. Encontrei vários colegas e andava a circular, cumprimentando os conhecidos, quando os vi entrar.

À frente vinha o alto e loiro. Tinha uns olhos azuis extremamente brilhantes e o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo. Apercebi-me na hora de que eram vampiros, já os vou reconhecendo quando os vejo. Muito pálidos e de olhos muito parados. Ao contrário dos humanos, os vampiros parecem sempre ignorar tudo o que os rodeia. O loiro era lindo e trazia vestido um fato de tom claro e uma gravata verde água que contrastava com a forma de vestir de todos os outros homens na festa. Atrás dele vinha uma vampira, loira platinada e muito sexy. Trazia um vestido rosa colado ao corpo que evidenciava cada uma das suas curvas e o cabelo apanhado no alto da cabeça. Por fim acompanhava-os um outro vampiro, mais baixo que a mulher, moreno de olhos castanhos e cabelo cheio de gel. Vinha todo de preto o que quase o confundia com os empregados. Parecia o mais entediado dos três!

Não evitei um ''Uau!'' quando vi o loiro. O meu amigo André com quem eu estava a falar nesse momento largou uma gargalhada.

- Catherine, também tu?

- Também eu o quê, André?

- Também tu te tornaste uma fan de vampiros?

Nem fan nem nada que se lhe pareça - pensei. Nunca conheci nenhum de modo que não posso ter uma opinião formada.

- O loiro é o homem mais bonito que já vi – disse-lhe

- Cat, não é um homem é um vampiro!

- Ou isso! – disse-lhe rindo

Fiquei a admira-los mais um pouco. Os outros convivas foram aos poucos aproximando-se do trio. Cumprimentavam e eles respondiam com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

Pela reverência que os humanos lhes prestavam percebi que deviam ser conhecidos no meio empresarial nacional. Sabia que alguns vampiros eram empresários e que empregavam outros. Havia ainda alguns que ninguém sabia do que viviam mas todos pareciam ter dinheiro. Quem tem a vida eterna provavelmente arranja forma de amealhar fortuna.

- Sabes quem são? – Perguntei ao André

- Ai, ai, Cat!

- Curiosidade apenas! Sabes ou não?

- O loiro – respondeu o André – é Eric Northman e segundo se diz, um dos vampiros mais antigos e mais temido também. Sei que é empresário e que tem um bar chamado Fangtasia, mas não me parece que seja a sua única fonte de rendimento. Pelo menos já vi o meu chefe a responder-lhe a e-mails e alguns onde o teu chefe também era um dos destinatários.

Já tinha ouvido falar do Fangtasia mas não fazia a mais pequena ideia de que negócios falariam os nossos respectivos chefes com ele.

- Sério?

- Sim, não sei bem que tipo de negócios existe entre eles mas mais que não fosse, como podemos ver aqui todos os homens de negócios da sala lhe estão a prestar vassalagem. Isso não vem apenas por ser proprietário de um bar!

- E os outros dois?

- Não sei. A loira sei que trabalha no Fangtasia pois já lá a vi…. – e calou-se de repente

- André! Afinal quem é que é fan de vampiros? - disse entre gargalhadas

- Ora um homem tem que se divertir e uma noite fui ao Fangtasia com amigos!

- Sei, sei!

Aceitei um copo de champanhe e resolvi ir à casa de banho e foi quando a voz vinda do outro lado da parede me chamou a atenção. Tentei ouvir melhor.

As vozes faziam eco e só percebia algumas palavras. ''Prata'', ''estaca'', ''loiro''.

Sem pensar sai da casa de banho das mulheres e entreabri uma frincha para a casa de banhos dos homens. Só conseguia ver um dos ocupantes e percebia que falava com pelo menos mais duas vozes. Estava vestido como os empregados que circulavam com as bandejas de copos e tinha uma estaca de madeira pontiaguda numa das mãos.

Percebi na hora o que aquilo significava. Aqueles homens preparavam-se para atacar o Eric e restante comitiva. Instantaneamente tirei o telemóvel da mala e liguei para a polícia, enquanto corri. Atenderam antes de eu conseguir transpor as portas de vidro que davam acesso ao terraço e expliquei rapidamente o que se estava prestes a passar. Abrandei quando a mulher polícia que me atendeu o telefone pareceu indecisa sobre o que fazer sobre um ataque a vampiros. Não era hora de entrar em debates telefónicos sobre os direitos dos vampiros e ignorei o seu breve silêncio á minha denúncia. Estava quase perto do trio quando consegui desligar o telemóvel e avancei a correr para eles.

Imediatamente seis olhos letais fixaram-se em mim e eu nem pensei:

- Vocês correm perigo! – gritei e nem tive oportunidade de me aperceber do que se passou em seguida.

Naquilo que me pareceu apenas um segundo a loira agarrou-me por um braço e ouvi o som dos meus ossos a estalar. A dor foi dilacerante e cai de joelhos ficando o meu braço preso na tenaz que era a mão gelada da vampira.

Faltou-me o ar e tentei com todas as minhas forças não desmaiar com a dor. Sem saber como, ignorei a dor que sentia e o ar que me queimava nos pulmões e levantei a cabeça e olhei Eric directamente nos olhos.

Ele olhava para mim como quem olha para uma formiga antes de a esmagar só pelo gozo de aniquilar uma vida insignificante e eu, sem saber como, falei, agora calmamente e em tom consideravelmente mais baixo:

- Estão uns homens na casa de banho dos homens… - parei para respirar - ….estão armados com estacas…estão vestidos de preto…. – e acabou-se-me a força para falar.

Estava a transpirar apesar de a noite estar gelada. Parecia que tudo se desenrolava a uma velocidade alucinante que não me permitia ver correctamente. A loira já não me estava a esmagar os ossos do braço, ouvia sirenes das forças policiais a chegar e pelo menos dois homens vestidos de preto estavam agora caídos no chão, inconscientes. Um deles tinha uma corrente de metal numa das mãos que pensei que deveria ser feita de prata. O vampiro moreno tinha uma estaca de madeira numa das mãos. Os três tinham as presas completamente estendidas e pareciam rosnar aos corpos inanimados.

Mãos quentes ajudaram a levantar-me do chão. Era o André. Falava comigo e eu não o conseguia ouvir. Os meus ouvidos apitavam!

Respirei fundo várias vezes para tentar acalmar o meu batimento cardíaco que parecia que estava a mil à hora. O meu braço esquerdo parecia morto do cotovelo para baixo e tinha uma forma estranha. Consegui equilibrar-me sozinha.

A festa estava transformada num enorme alvoroço. Humanos que olhavam incrédulos, policias a entrar, o André que me perguntava insistentemente se eu estava bem e os três vampiros muito quietos, como estátuas a guardar os seus prisioneiros.

- Estou bem…. – consegui finalmente dizer

- Vou chamar um médico!

O braço doía-me horrores e só pensei em sair dali para procurar auxilio médico. Sem hesitar procurei a saída sem dizer mais nada a ninguém.

Saí do prédio e fiz sinal a um táxi que parou ao meu lado.

- Para o hospital por favor – disse

Quando o táxi arrancou, olhei para cima na direcção do terraço. Sob uma das luzes brancas que iluminavam a festa vi um vulto alto vestido de tom claro a olhar na minha direcção.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EPOV**

- Eric, a polícia quer ouvir o teu depoimento. – Disse a Pam com um ar extremamente enfadado. Só a ideia de que eu teria que ir responder a perguntas de humanos já a deixava irritada.

No meio da confusão que se criou, não reparei quando a humana saiu. Estava demasiado ocupado a guardar os trastes que tiveram a petulância de me tentar atacar. Quando olhei em volta, ela tinha desaparecido. Finalmente vi que já se encontrava na rua a fazer sinal a um táxi para parar. Tenho a certeza que ela tem o braço partido. Como ela conseguiu sair pelo próprio pé sem pedir ajuda? Aliás, pensando melhor, como foi que ela manteve a calma e apesar das dores não gritou e conseguiu avisar-me do ataque iminente? Eu sei que ela é apenas uma humana e essa não é uma capacidade dos humanos. Tola! Dois humanos com estacas e prata seriam apenas um divertimento. A sua acção custou-lhe um braço partido, pela fiel Pam.

- Eric? – Voltou Pam a chamar-me a atenção, afastando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim.

- Que se passa? Porque estás aqui à beira do terraço a olhar para a rua? Viste algo?

- Não mas tenho uma tarefa para ti, Pam. Quero que descubras tudo sobre a humana que nos avisou do ataque.

- Porquê?

- Pamela! Não questiones as minhas ordens! Espero um relatório completo amanhã!

- Sim, amo!

Fui prestar as minhas declarações. Os polícias não requereram a minha presença na esquadra. È natural. Apesar de serem os responsáveis pela ordem publica tem noção que eu posso mata-los a todos em segundos e não se sentem à vontade na minha presença. Fizeram as perguntas da praxe ali mesmo. Se os conhecia, se sabia de alguém que me quisesse ver morto, ou melhor, realmente morto. Se estava disponível para prestar mais declarações caso fosse necessário. Um dos agentes, baixo e gordinho, com a farda quase a rebentar pelas costuras apontou tudo o que eu dizia num bloco preto com um ar nervoso.

Regressei ao Fangtasia. A noite ia já longa e não tardava a amanhecer. Para um vampiro só duas coisas nos podem levar a encontrar a verdadeira morte. O sol e se conseguirem separar-nos a cabeça do resto do corpo. Nem uma nem outra seriam tarefa fácil. Dada a minha idade, poucos me igualavam em força, resistência e velocidade. Claro que um vampiro como eu não se pode fiar apenas nas capacidades físicas. Há que usar a massa cinzenta e estar um passo sempre à frente dos nossos inimigos. Não confiar em ninguém e não levantar demasiada atenção sobre nós mesmos, era a chave de uma longa vida.

Sentei-me em frente ao computador para ver os meus e-mails quando o telefone tocou. Reconheci imediatamente o número.

- Vasile, companheiro, que honra receber uma chamada tua!

- Eric, companheiro de tantas batalhas, que bom ouvir-te.

Vasile Konrad é um vampiro quase tão antigo como eu. Originário da Roménia, sempre foi um solitário e um ''bon vivant''. Percorreu os quatros cantos do mundo e mesmo após a grande revelação nunca assentou arrais em nenhum reino. Por ele, esta revelação foi uma completa idiotice. Não está na nossa génese conviver abertamente com os humanos. Encontrámo-nos muitas vezes ao longo dos séculos e apesar de termos combatido lado a lado, em inúmeras batalhas, no fim Vacile sempre procurava o seu rumo errante.

- Que posso fazer por ti Vasile?

- Cheguei há uma semana e ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de ir falar contigo. No entanto ouvi há pouco notícias perturbadoras e tinha que saber se estavas bem.

As notícias correm rápido entre os vampiros.

- Vasile, companheiro, não pensarás certamente que dois humanos armados com uns pauzinhos e uns cordõezinhos de prata são adversários para mim?

Vasile riu alto.

- Claro que não Eric mas, estranhei que um vampiro como tu pudesse ser alvo sequer duma tentativa, por mais ridícula que seja.

Também eu - pensei. Mesmo sabendo que há um sem número de pequenos grupos de humanos que gostariam de nos erradicar da face da terra, eu não sou propriamente o alvo preferencial. É mais ou menos conhecido a minha idade, o meu poder e a minha influência económica e até politica na área. Qualquer um que quisesse escolher um alvo saberia que eu sou um dos mais difíceis e não viriam certamente armados com brinquedos.

- Vacile, não é caso para preocupação. Uma tentativa ridícula de alguns fanáticos com toda a certeza.

- É verdade que levavam estacas de madeira e prata? – Perguntou Vacile rindo como se estivesse agarrado à própria barriga.

- Sim. Só por aí se vê que não passam de uns fanáticos analfabetos. Se fosse uma real ameaça, saberiam que isso não passa de mitos e que não podemos ser eliminados dessa forma.

- Não te entendo, venerável companheiro como podes viver no meio dessa escória. Os humanos são alimento, não merecem que partilhemos o nosso tempo com eles.

- Vacile, Vacile, continuas o mesmo nómada de sempre. Alguns de nós vivem bem entre os humanos. Sim, são idiotas, fanáticos, intolerantes, pretensiosos e iludidos mas com alguma diplomacia podemos conviver e fazer bons negócios. Quando terei o prazer da tua visita?

- Amanhã, companheiro. Ao cair da noite estarei nesse teu bar repleto de sacos de sangue acéfalos.

Vasile é um vampiro de outra época, preso no tempo. A sua constituição física não engana. Alto, pele morena, cabelo e olhos muito pretos. Se há um vampiro que personifique a imagem que os humanos têm de Drácula, esse vampiro é Vacile Konrad. Sempre o vi vestido da mesma forma, fato e gravata preta, camisa branca e a sua famosa capa preta até ao chão. Vasile carrega a honra dos vampiros romenos e nunca se adaptou às novas modas. Sejam elas em termos de roupa, convivência com os humanos ou até no meio de transporte. Se bem o conheço, continua a não guiar um carro e a deslocar-se pelos próprios meios. Correndo e voando conforme a ocasião. Vasile tal como eu, tem o poder de voar o que em certos séculos deu imenso jeito. Apesar de pensar que Vacile condena-se a si mesmo à extinção pelo seu modo de vida, pela sua incapacidade de se adaptar, vou gostar de o rever. É um vampiro antiquado mas sempre bem-humorado.

**CPOV**

- Como lhe aconteceu isto? Entalou o braço numa máquina? – Perguntou-me o médico que me assistia.

Apesar das dores o bom humor não me abandonou.

- Sim, doutor, entalei o braço na mão de uma vampira!

- Foi atacada?

- Não! Nada disso. Foi um equívoco!

- Catherine Jenkins! Se foi atacada não deve proteger o atacante!

Isto realmente parece o discurso das mulheres vítimas de violência doméstica que quando chegam ao hospital dizem que caíram sozinhas.

- Dr. Jones, a sério. Não foi um ataque. Foi um equívoco! Aproximei-me demasiado rápido e ela pensou que eu era uma ameaça. Sabe como é, não devemos correr na frente de um leão! Ela só me agarrou, o problema foi obviamente a diferença de força física.

- Catherine, você é uma mulher muito tolerante. Tem aí várias fracturas e ainda consegue encontrar forma de desculpar a criatura que as provocou. Isso não será bondade a mais?

- Doutor não sou uma santa! Não acredito nisso de dar a outra face. Nesta situação em concreto, acho que a culpa foi mais minha do que dela. Não vamos dramatizar.

- Se você assim deseja. Prepare-se no entanto para andar um mês com o braço imobilizado e vamos ver se os ossos recuperam. Há aí algumas fracturas muito feias. Alguns pedaços de osso estão quase esmagados. Escreve com a mão esquerda ou a direita?

- Com a direita.

- Menos mal, menos mal.

Não sei se será ''menos mal''. Apesar de ser o braço esquerdo que ficou danificado, trabalho na Portman Inc., uma empresa que compra, recupera e vende edifícios antigos e trabalho fundamentalmente ao computador. Usar apenas uma mão vai-me atrapalhar o trabalho certamente mas enfim, nada a fazer.

O meu telemóvel vibrava insistentemente na minha mala. Tinha já uma dezena de chamadas não atendidas do André. Sabia que ele estava preocupado. Somos amigos há muitos anos e além da amizade que nos une, trabalhamos muitas vezes juntos. Trabalhamos em departamentos diferentes e temos chefes diferentes mas acabamos normalmente por colaborar nos mesmos projectos principalmente quando são projectos de vários milhões de dólares. Já perdemos a conta às noitadas que fizemos entre plantas de arquitectura, orçamentos, planos estratégicos para compra e venda e muito, mas muito café!

Não me apetecia atender, enviei-lhe uma mensagem rápida. ''Está tudo bem, falamos amanhã, não te preocupes.'' Sei que ele vai continuar preocupado mas pelo menos sabe que estou consciente para responder. O André é um bom homem, muito bem-parecido, cabelo aloirado e olhos verdes. Se não fosse meu amigo e colega acho que já o teria convidado para um encontro de carácter mais romântico ou mais sexual!

Finalmente consegui chegar a casa. Eram já seis da manhã. Ainda bem que é sábado e não tenho que trabalhar. O meu braço está completamente engessado. Nunca tive uma fractura e não sei como vou conseguir dormir com o braço assim. Consegui despir o vestido e descalçar os sapatos e atirei-me para a cama. Estou de rastos e preciso dormir umas boas horas. Tapei-me com o cobertor e adormeci de imediato.

**EPOV**

Mal o sol se pôs acordei. Estava curioso de rever o Vacile. Tinha acabado de me vestir quando a Pam entrou na minha casa.

- Tenho aqui o relatório sobre a humana, Eric.

- Bom trabalho, Pam.

Ela não estava com um ar feliz. As informações que lhe pedi devem ter-lhe custado grande parte do resto da noite. Estava pálida e percebi que não devia ter tido tempo para se alimentar.

Abri uma garrafa de True Blood para ela. Ela fez cara feia mas engoliu o conteúdo de uma só vez. A Pam prefere obviamente alimentar-se de um humano, aliás como todos nós mas, nos tempos que correm isso é algo que deve ser feito com o acordo do humano para evitar problemas desnecessários. À falta de um humano cooperante por perto, temos sempre esta horrível bebida que nos vai mantendo fortes e concentrados.

- Eric, posso perguntar qual o interesse na humana?

- Podes e eu posso dizer-te que não tens nada a ver com isso.

- Sim, amo!

Não gosto muito de ser rígido com a Pam. Ela é muito leal e apoia-me sempre, mesmo que não concorde com as minhas escolhas o que normalmente acontece sempre que há um humano envolvido. Ela é nova e ainda há muita coisa que ela não entende.

Neste caso o que me move é a curiosidade. Conhecendo a Pam como a conheço, vai questionar se um humano tem algo de interessante que mereça a minha curiosidade e não me apetece discutir com ela antes de saber mais sobre a humana em questão. Talvez ela não mereça mesmo a minha curiosidade e é menos uma arma que dou à Pam para ela fazer piadinhas comigo. Bem sabemos como ela adora ter algo com que possa gozar comigo.

- Podes ir Pam, encontramo-nos no Fangtasia. Esta noite teremos uma visita de um grande companheiro!

- Quem Eric? – Os olhos de Pam estavam brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Vasile!

- Ah….esse! Pensei que era alguém interessante!

Ri. A Pam e o Vasile eram como azeite e água. Não tinham nada em comum excepto o facto de serem ambos vampiros. A Pam adapta-se à passagem do tempo, às novas tecnologias, tem um gosto muito apurado por moda e o Vacile não faz nada o género dela. Ela chama-o de dinossauro com presas!

Sentei-me num sofá, com uma garrafa de True Blood e com o relatório que ela me trouxe. Comecei a folheá-lo. Catherine Jenkins, 27 anos, solteira, sem familiares vivos. Trabalha na Portman Inc. para o Ryan Portman. Interessante. Era por isso que ela estava na inauguração. Trabalha para uma das empresas que fez a reabilitação do edifício e o chefe dela é um dos envolvidos no meu mais recente projecto. Um que ainda ninguém sabe, excepto eu, o Ryan e outro sócio da empresa, o Gerald Wynn.

Se tudo correr como previsto, dentro em breve, a cidade irá desfrutar em pleno de toda uma zona turística e empresarial mas para já, o segredo é a alma do negócio e tudo deve ser feito por debaixo do pano para evitar especulação financeira e concorrência desnecessária.

O meu plano é comprar todo o bairro envolvente ao Fangtasia e reabilita-lo. Tornando-o numa zona comercial, turística, segura, onde as empresas se possam fixar e abrir as suas filiais e em paralelo criar zonas de negócios nocturnos, bares, restaurantes, discotecas e um casino. Quero tornar este bairro a zona nobre para o meio empresarial e para a vida nocturna. Um sítio limpo, seguro, iluminado, chique onde os humanos queiram trabalhar e onde queiram divertir-se. Claro que precisava de sócios humanos para isto. Se um vampiro começasse a comprar todos os edifícios no bairro, levantaria suspeitas de todo o género. Assim procurei os humanos mais competentes, experientes e que soubessem guardar segredo para dar a cara neste projecto. O Gerald e o Ryan têm estado a trabalhar e para já não falharam em nada. As compras dos edifícios estão a correr sobre rodas, sem levantar suspeitas. Não há especulação financeira em que os proprietários desconfiando que há um interesse maior, aumentam o preço. Não há desconfianças que sou eu que estou por trás de tudo. Na realidade além do negócio em si, que se prevê muito lucrativo, estou a fazer um bem à sociedade, reabilitando uma zona degradada e transformando-a em algo atractivo e seguro mas os humanos desconfiariam certamente das minhas intenções.

O resto do relatório sobre a Catherine continha informações como os seus contactos, a sua morada, o carro que guiava, os amigos que possuía e até algumas características de personalidade pela qual era conhecida:

- Racional, pragmática, politica e socialmente interessada.

Li outra vez para ter a certeza. Não são propriamente as características que esperava ler de uma humana. Se não soubesse diria que isso são características de vampiros. Os humanos não são racionais nem pragmáticos. São emotivos e vivem no seu mundo de ilusões. No entanto eram essas as características que a definiam e isso deixou-me ainda mais curioso.

Planeie mentalmente falar com o Ryan nos próximos dias. Estou curioso acerca desta humana que se sentiu na obrigação de me ajudar, sem me conhecer e que dizem que é racional e pragmática. Para já a única coisa que posso dizer é que é muito sexy e que tem um corpo digno de ser drenado! Não evitei sorrir enquanto me dirigia para o carro ao imaginar sugar-lhe todo o sangue do seu curvilíneo corpo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CPOV**

- Sim? – Atendi o telefone como se fosse salvar alguém da forca. Não sei que horas são, quanto tempo dormi e sinto-me cheia de dores, pela posição em que adormeci.

Do outro lado do telefone, o André falava e falava e eu não conseguia perceber nada.

- André podes abrandar um bocadinho? Eu estava a dormir, não estou a perceber nada! Que horas são?

- Vinte horas! – Gritou exasperado com tal violência que quase me rebentava um tímpano.

Jesus! Dormi catorze horas de seguida. Não admira que me sinta péssima!

- Dormi demais!

- Tu estás bem ou não? – Parecia que o André ia explodir do outro lado da linha.

- Estou! Mais ou menos! Assim-assim! – E quase que ri com a minha pobre descrição de como me sentia.

Acabei por ter que lhe explicar com todos os pormenores a noite passada, o estado caótico do meu braço e que tinha chegado demasiado cansada a casa e por isso dormi tantas horas de seguida.

O André continuava a falar depressa demais, nervoso com o meu estado físico, irritado com a vampira que me esmagou o braço, zangado porque eu não tinha nada que me ir meter num assunto que não me dizia respeito.

- O que te passou pela cabeça? – Gritava ele - Não achaste que eles são fisicamente capazes de se defender?

Ele tinha a sua razão mas não pensei nisso na altura. Havia um atacante e quis defender a ''vitima'', mesmo que essa vitima fosse muito mais forte que todos os humanos presentes, juntos!

Finalmente consegui acalma-lo e ele acabou por desligar a chamada.

Procurei desesperada por um café e de seguida encaminhei-me para o chuveiro. Quem diria que tomar banho com um braço imobilizado era tão difícil? Como se consegue lavar o cabelo com uma mão só?

Deixei-me ficar debaixo do chuveiro a sentir a água quente a escorrer pelo meu corpo. Aos poucos fui recordando a noite passada e não evitei lembrar-me dele.

Que colosso de homem, ou vampiro como diz o André!

Era quase como se tivesse sentido um poder que emanava do seu corpo e que esmagava todos em seu redor. Aqueles olhos tão azuis, tão brilhantes e ao mesmo tempo tão letais. Será possível resistir-lhe?

Já nem falo de força física mas sim de um certo poder hipnótico que ele distribui quando passa. Se não fosse o braço que me doía e que tinha que manter fora do fluxo de água, de certeza que a minha mente me teria encaminhado para outras fantasias mais quentes e mais sensuais.

Saí do chuveiro e procurei algo para vestir. A noite não estava fria e em minha casa muito menos, pelo que pude escolher uma t-shirt pois era o mais fácil de manobrar com o braço assim. Vestir os ''jeans'' foi mais difícil, ora puxando de um lado, ora puxando de outro e a aventura final foi conseguir puxar o fecho e fechar o botão. Estava exausta quando acabei!

Era sábado e não iria a lado nenhum antes de segunda-feira de manhã mas precisava treinar senão a próxima vez que precisasse de sair de casa ia levar uma eternidade para me arranjar ou então sempre poderia amarrar um lençol cor-de-laranja ao corpo e ir trabalhar tipo monge budista!

Sequei os meus longos cabelos loiros e alisei-os com a prancha. Como estava um pouco pálida resolvi maquilhar-me também. Isso é fácil de fazer apenas com uma mão. Muitos anos de experiência a maquilhar-me no meio do trânsito, trazem os seus frutos. Até consegui passar o ''eye-liner'' de forma irrepreensível sobre os meus olhos castanhos.

Olhei-me ao espelho. Gostei do meu reflexo. Agora é só tentar várias vezes até conseguir faze-lo em menos tempo.

Não tinha paciência para cozinhar, pelo que resolvi encomendar algo para enganar a fome. Passei o resto da noite no sofá a ver televisão e com a companhia de um livro. Algumas pessoas estranham isto em mim, ler com a televisão ligada mas para mim sempre foi natural. A televisão serve apenas de companhia, um certo barulho de fundo que me ajuda a concentrar no que estou a ler. Nos tempos de estudante, alguns colegas meus comentavam como precisavam de silêncio absoluto para estudar. Já eu preciso de algum som ou então parece que começo a ouvir os meus pensamentos e desconcentro-me no que estou a ler.

**EPOV**

Estacionei o carro na parte de trás do Fangtasia e entrei pela porta de serviço. O bar ainda estava vazio de clientes e encaminhei-me para o meu escritório.

Tirei o blusão e pendurei-o num cabide. Quando não preciso de me apresentar como um empresário conceituado, inserido na sociedade, prefiro este tipo de vestuário. Calças de ganga, t-shirt, blusão e botas. Vestir um fato e uma gravata é um aborrecimento por vezes necessário.

Estava envolvido no trabalho, lendo os e-mails que chegaram e a assinar um sem- número de documentos necessários quando senti o profundo aborrecimento de Pam através da nossa ligação.

Não é preciso ser vampiro para saber que o Vaseli chegou. Segundos depois a Pam estava à porta do escritório e antes de ela bater, dei-lhe ordem para que entrasse.

Ela entrou. Estava menos pálida mas muito mais irritada. Estava vestida com o chamado uniforme do Fangtasia, corpete e calças de cabedal bem justas e botas pretas até ao joelho. O tipo ''dominatrix'' que os turistas tanto adoram.

Colocou uma mão na cintura e levantou uma sobrancelha. Tive vontade de rir. Está com um humor de urso!

- Amo, Vasile solicita o seu tempo para apresentar cumprimentos. – Se ela não fosse uma vampira juraria que iria meter dois dedos à boca e provocar o vómito.

Não evitei sorrir e fiz-lhe sinal para que deixasse Vasile entrar, coisa que ela fez sem uma palavra.

Vasile aproximou-se da porta, abrindo a sua famosa capa e fazendo uma vénia claramente exagerada. Sempre foi muito teatral!

- Companheiro que prazer em rever-te! – Disse-lhe.

- Companheiro, o prazer é todo meu.

Fiz-lhe sinal para que se sentasse. Nós éramos conhecidos de longa data, pelas normas humanas podia até dizer-se que somos amigos mas, nós vampiros não nos cumprimentamos efusivamente como os humanos.

- O que te traz pela minha área, Vasile? – Havia largas décadas que não o via e estava curioso.

- Estou apenas em trânsito, como sempre, Eric. Como sabes, nunca fico muito tempo apenas num lugar e achei que era hora de visitar esta zona do mundo. Não ficarei muito tempo, apenas o suficiente para ver as vistas, reencontrar alguns companheiros e apreciar a ''gastronomia da zona''.

- Vasile, atenção! Nós aqui cumprimos as regras da sociedade! – Não quero ter problemas com a visita dele. Não poderá atacar ou matar humanos como faz em algumas zonas do mundo. Não pretendia ter que andar a limpar os problemas que ele causasse. Se quiser ficar terá que cumprir as minhas ordens.

- Companheiro, vais-me obrigar a beber aquela bebida nojenta a que vocês chamam de sangue? – Estava com um ar suplicante, como se isso funcionasse comigo. Ele conhece-me melhor que isso.

- Vasile! Tenho que te lembrar que eu sou a lei nesta área? Se quiseres ficar, terás que cumprir as minhas ordens e isso implica que não podes atacar nem matar humanos! – Nesta fase nem referi a existência de humanos cooperantes. Prefiro que ele entenda que tem de alimentar-se de sangue sintético do que andar por aí a perguntar a qualquer humano na rua, se importa de ser dador!

- Eric, isso vai ser um tédio mas tu és a lei e as tuas ordens são para cumprir. Tens a minha palavra que não atacarei nem matarei nenhum humano na tua área. – Disse inexpressivo

Conheço-o a muitos séculos e isso dá-me alguma segurança. Já o facto de me ter dado a sua palavra, não me trouxe nenhuma segurança adicional. Não teria chegado a esta idade se confiasse piamente na palavra de honra de um vampiro. Seja como for, ele sabe que se não cumprir as minhas ordens será severamente castigado e nem os anos de convivência em comum serão atenuante. Eu aplico a lei cegamente, doa a quem doer.

- Muito bem, és bem-vindo então. Conta-me o que andaste a fazer nas últimas décadas.

Vasile reclinou-se na cadeira, trocando a perna com um ar divertido, fazendo a sua capa voar por cima das costas da cadeira. Começou a pôr-me a par de todas as suas aventuras. Nos últimos anos esteve em muitas zonas do mundo, principalmente zonas de guerra e em convulsão social. É natural que assim tenha sido. Para alguém como ele agarrando às antigas técnicas de sobrevivência, as zonas de guerra do chamado terceiro mundo são uma fonte de alimentação constante. Os humanos podem simplesmente desaparecer que ninguém apontará os vampiros como os atacantes. Há sempre outros suspeitos: Forças governamentais, rebeldes, grupos terroristas.

De vez em quando fez umas breves incursões pelo mundo civilizado nunca ficando muito tempo no mesmo sítio. Quase todo o mundo civilizado têm lideres como eu, que impõem a lei e o Vasile não convive bem com isso. Ele não disse, mas eu sei que ele foi e é contra à Revelação. Para ele tudo estava bem antes, para que fomos complicar o que era simples? Se somos um predador, porque fomos avisar a presa da nossa presença? Ele não se adapta aos novos tempos e não compreende que até nós, predadores e assassinos nos cansámos de viver pelas sombras. Nem tudo é perfeito, obriga-nos a uma contenção pessoal que leva muitos anos a atingir e uma paciência que se aprende. Com o passar dos anos torna-se mais fácil. Não precisamos de tanto sangue para sobreviver e a contenção pessoal torna-se motivo de orgulho e não de sacrifício. Todos preferíamos matar um humano para nos alimentar, não só pelo sangue mas também pelo prazer de matar. Sim, ainda somos predadores e sim, os humanos são as nossas presas mas é também motivo de orgulho conseguir conviver com eles e não os atacar. Para os vampiros mais novos é mais difícil. Sentem-se frustrados e irritados mas o facto de saberem que a lei é rígida e que não permitimos desvarios, ajuda-os a manter o controlo.

Vasile continuava a contar-me as suas caçadas, não tendo noção de como essa atitude já não era bem vista entre nós, quando recebi uma mensagem de texto no telemóvel.

''Parabéns. O negócio final foi fechado e é neste momento o único proprietário de todos os edifícios da zona. Precisamos marcar um encontro para preparar a segunda fase. Ryan''

Sem desviar os olhos de Vasile, respondi:

''Segunda-feira, no vosso escritório, às 21 horas. Assegurem-se que estarão sozinhos. E.''

De seguida apaguei as mensagens.

A minha acção não passou despercebida a Vasile.

- Estou a ver que estás muito ocupado. Geres aqui um pequeno império. – Disse ele esperando que eu lhe desse alguma informação.

Não lhe fiz a vontade. Há apenas uma pessoa em quem confio, que é a Pam e nem ela sabe dos meus mais recentes planos. Sei que ela não será contra e que a ideia de ver o Fangtasia rodeado de toda uma zona turística e fervilhante lhe trará um sorriso ao seu bonito rosto. No entanto, prefiro fazer-lhe essa surpresa.

- Tens onde passar o dia? – Perguntei-lhe

- Sim, já encontrei um cemitério aqui perto.

Claro! Vasile não escolheria uma casa ou um hotel. Os vampiros de outra época descansam na terra. Também o fiz muitas vezes ao longo do último milénio mas hoje em dia isso seria apenas um motivo de irritação e não um prazer.

- Muito bem!

Precisava trabalhar nos meus planos e definir os tópicos que queria ver discutidos com o Ryan e o Gerald na nossa reunião. Quero decidir sobre a renovação de cada um dos edifícios pessoalmente. Escolher quais serão para o meio empresarial diurno e quais serão para os estabelecimentos nocturnos. Ver a viabilidade de alguns e decidir sobre a destruição de outros para dar origem a novos. Assim sendo, dispensei o Vasile e informei-o que poderia apreciar uma bebida no bar. Ele fez uma cara feia mas com um leve aceno de cabeça, saiu pela porta, esvoaçando a capa com a ajuda das mãos.

- Pam!

Ela entrou de imediato.

- Não o percas de vista.

A Pam assoprou.

- Agora tenho que fazer de baby-sitter ao ''vamp erectus''? – A Pam arranja sempre novos termos quando não gosta de alguém.

- Pam!

- Sim, eu sei, desculpa, não queres ter problemas com ele. Vou-lhe pôr uma coleira apertadinha e talvez até um açaime!

A Pam pode ser insolente mas não é nada tola. Sabe bem que um de nós sem contenção pessoal significa problemas que não podemos ter.

A presença do Vasile poderá ser um problema e quero tê-lo o mais controlado possível. Não gostaria de ter que o matar, coisa que não hesitarei em fazer, caso ele não cumpra as minhas ordens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**CPOV**

O que se há de errado com estas pessoas hoje? MEU DEUS! Será algum tipo de loucura colectiva? – Perguntei-me mentalmente.

As segundas-feiras são por norma complicadas, mas esta estava a bater recordes. Levantei-me cedíssimo para conseguir estar a horas no trabalho. Escolhi o mesmo género de roupa que costumo usar para trabalhar em dias que não tenho alguma reunião mais formal. Jeans, uma ''sweatshirt'' justinha e com decote em V, botas de salto alto por fora das calças e um blusão que pode ser de pele ou até de ganga.

Geralmente as pessoas vestem-se de uma forma mais casual nos dias que sabem que vão ficar no escritório, exceptuando as funcionárias administrativas que se vestem sempre com conjuntos de saia-casaco de preferência de cor berrante e muitas jóias. Parecem árvores de Natal com pernas! Os meus colegas do sexo masculino oscilam entre as calças de ganga ou sarja, com uma camisa ou ''sweatshirt'' de forma descontraída. Eu detesto sítios em que há um código de conduta muito rígido sobre vestuário. Prefiro mil vezes um local onde as pessoas se vestem com se tivessem escolhido a primeira peça do armário onde puseram a mão mas que para sua sorte lhes assenta sempre na perfeição.

Como não consigo guiar, pois o meu carro tem caixa de velocidades manual, chamei um táxi para ir para o trabalho.

Desde as 8 horas que não faço outra coisa do que dar explicações sobre o meu braço. Já respondi às perguntas do Gerald e do Ryan, da Eva da contabilidade, do Paul dos recursos humanos, do Jack do departamento jurídico, da Isa, secretária do Gerald e até à senhora que não sei o nome mas que vem sempre a meio da manhã oferecer-nos um café.

Será caso de enviar um memorando para todos os colaboradores por e-mail?

''Sim, uma vampira partiu-me o braço. Não, não estou zangada. Não, não estou maluca. Não, não vou processa-la. Foi um acidente!''

Será que por aqui nunca ninguém teve um cão que acidentalmente lhes mordeu por estar assustado? ''Ok'', comparar um vampiro com um cão é um bocadinho forçado mas estava a pensar em como ambos tem fortes instintos de sobrevivência. Por muito domesticados que estejam, quando se sentem encurralados ou em pânico mordem a mão do dono.

Na realidade, qual é o espanto? Os humanos não atacam também? Vamos afirmar que eles são assassinos e nós não? Nós e eles somos máquinas letais. Eles são mais fortes, mais rápidos e têm presas mas nós também matamos para comer, ou melhor, vamos ao talho comprar carne já morta para comer. Vamos imaginar por ridículo que as barras de chocolate agora tinham vida e andavam por aí a falar connosco. Não sei até que ponto eu me conseguiria conter e não dar uma dentada em uma! Quase salivei com a ideia.

O disparate foi tal que desatei a rir às gargalhadas sozinha dentro do gabinete.

O meu chefe Ryan Portman enfiou a cabeça pela porta:

- Isso é que é bom humor!

Ryan Portman era um bom chefe. O melhor que já tive. Alto, bem constituído, cabelo já grisalho, mostrando a passagem dos seus 54 anos. A Portman Inc foi criada por ele, mal terminou os estudos universitários e anos mais tarde ofereceu sociedade ao Gerald. A sua sociedade tinha cerca de 15 anos e nesse espaço de tempo tinham conseguido passar de uma pequeno negócio para uma empresa de alguma dimensão e com uma facturação anual impressionante. Apesar de tudo parecia que nada disso lhe tinha subido à cabeça e nos quatros anos de trabalho que lá levo, sempre falou comigo como se fosse apenas uma colega e não uma subordinada. O Gerald que era o chefe do André, também não era antipático nem pouco mais ou menos, apenas tínhamos menos à-vontade e como tal não lhe passaria pela cabeça dizer-me uma piada, ou eu a ele.

- Tristezas não pagam dívidas Ryan!

- Estás com muito trabalho? – Perguntou-me ele aproximando-se da minha secretária

- Algum! Estou a aproveitar para fazer tudo aquilo para o qual só preciso de um braço. Hoje dediquei o dia aos contactos telefónicos.

- Se não tens nada muito urgente, vai para casa. Aproveita para descansar! – Disse ele mexendo-se nervosamente na minha frente.

Olhei o relógio, eram 15 horas. Que raio?

- Ryan, se eu não pudesse não estava aqui. Não estou doente, posso bem trabalhar!

Ele fez uma cara estranha e disse:

- Bom mas não fiques até muito tarde. Às 18 horas vai descansar.

Fiquei a olhar para ele enquanto se afastava. Estranho! Parece que me quer ver pelas costas. Acho que está tudo louco por aqui.

Concentrei-me no que tinha para fazer ainda. Havia muitos orçamentos para reabilitação de edifícios que ainda não tinha analisado e havia também muitos contactos a fazer com potenciais clientes que andava há imenso tempo para fazer.

Afundei-me no trabalho e nem vi as horas a passar. Arranjei uma posição confortável na cadeira que até me fez esquecer do gesso que carregava no braço.

- O que fazes ainda aqui?

Levantei a cabeça para ver um impaciente Ryan na minha frente.

- O quê? Que horas são?

- 20:30! Eu não te disse para ires embora às 18? Já todos saíram! O que ainda fazes aqui?

Ele estava com um ar de poucos amigos. Acho que nunca o tinha visto tão irritado e tudo me parecia muito estranho e desprovido de lógica. Desde quando um chefe se irrita por um empregado ficar a trabalhar até mais tarde?

Resolvi não argumentar. Era óbvio que não me queria ali.

- Estou de saída! Fechei o PC e agarrei na minha mala e encaminhei-me para a porta.

Quando lhe disse ''até amanhã'', ele pareceu aliviado. Estranho, muito estranho!

Entrei no elevador e procurei o telemóvel na minha infindável e gigantesca mala para chamar um táxi. Já estava fora do edifício e nada de o encontrar. Esvaziei a mala e nada.

Bolas! Voltei para trás e as portas automáticas estavam já desligadas o que não me permitia entrar de novo.

Bolas, bolas! Como é que eu vou para casa?

Lembrei-me do acesso pelo parque de estacionamento e dei a volta ao edifício. Por sorte o parque tinha as portas abertas e eu entrei por lá.

Plano: Ir sorrateiramente até ao meu gabinete, pegar no telemóvel e voltar a sair sem ser vista.

Esgueirei-me pela rampa de entrada do parque. Reparei que estavam lá três carros. Dois sobejamente conhecidos, o do Gerald e o do Ryan. Ao lado estava um carro desconhecido, um BMW Z5, preto, com vidros fumados, topo de gama!

Corri para o elevador, vi que as portas estavam a fechar e segurei-as com a mão direita para evitar que fechassem totalmente. Quando as portas abriram entrei desvairada.

Estava alguém no elevador, era extremamente alto e quando finalmente os meus olhos encontraram os dele não evitei disparar a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça:

- Oh merda! – Era o Eric Northman.

As portas do elevador fecharam e ele ficou a olhar para mim muito sério. Eu não sabia se havia de pedir desculpa pela minha frase pouco convencional ou se havia de desatar aos gritos por socorro. O elevador começou a subir e eu estava com dificuldades em respirar. Passava-me tudo pela cabeça. Ele era lindo, os olhos dele perturbavam-me profundamente. A sua boca era apetecível e ao mesmo tempo era a personificação da morte. Pensei que estava ali para me atacar e no mesmo instante percebi que estava a ser palerma, que tudo se devia relacionar com negócios, os mesmos que o André já me tinha falado na noite da inauguração do centro de congressos. Pensei em dizer qualquer coisa para aliviar o ambiente mas não sabia por onde começar. Sentia o coração a bater na garganta, a boca ficou seca, as pernas tremiam e não sabia o que fazer com a mão direita. Estava encurralada num elevador com um vampiro. Se por um lado estava em pânico por outro não conseguia evitar sentir-me atraída por ele. Ele não desviou os olhos de mim e eu estava a ter imensas dificuldades em manter-me calma. De repente ele tocou no botão de stop. O elevador imobilizou-se a meio do percurso e o meu coração parou de bater por uns segundos!

**Sim, fui má ao parar o capítulo exactamente aqui mas tive vontade de vos deixar a pensar no que irá acontecer dentro do elevador.**

**Espero que não levem a mal! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EPOV**

Pela hora marcada cheguei à sede da Portman Inc. Os portões do parque de estacionamento estavam abertos e lá dentro apenas os carros do Gerald e do Ryan restavam.

Estacionei e encaminhei-me para o elevador. Quando as portas do elevador abriram ouvi alguém dentro do parque. Entrei rapidamente. Não queria ainda ser visto apesar da parte mais sensível do negócio estar concluída.

Para meu espanto a pessoa correu e conseguiu entrar no elevador. Para maior espanto ainda, tinha agora na minha frente, uma ofegante Catherine Jenkins de braço engessado.

Ela reconheceu-me de imediato e não evitou praguejar. O seu descontrolo fez-me sorrir mentalmente. As portas fecharam e eu podia sentir como ela estava nervosa e a tentar manter a compostura. Não disse mais nada e eu estava curioso. Queria falar com ela, de preferência sem testemunhas e pressionei o botão de stop do elevador enquanto a olhava directamente nos olhos.

Ela saltou e encostou-se à parede do elevador. Podia ouvir daqui o batimento irregular do seu coração.

Não estava com pressa em começar a falar. O seu nervosismo estava a dar-me prazer.

Ela não gritou mas estava apreensiva e eu podia ser melhor do que sou. Para que tortura-la só para o meu prazer? Por outro lado eu sou um vampiro e nós tiramos prazer do sofrimento humano. A ideia de fazê-la sofrer de outras formas aflorou na minha mente e a sede de sangue queimou a minha garganta e outras sedes queimaram em outras partes do meu corpo.

- Posso saber porque paraste o elevador? – Perguntou ela com ar altivo, como saindo subitamente de um transe e ganhando controlo sobre o seu corpo. Corajosa!

- Quero falar contigo. – Respondi-lhe secamente. No entanto estava divertidíssimo.

- Sobre? - Respondeu-me ela da mesma forma e empinando o nariz. Temos lutadora!

Encostei-me na parede contrária à dela, cruzei as pernas e pus as mãos nos bolsos para lhe mostrar que não pretendia ataca-la. Na realidade ainda não me tinha decidido sobre isso.

Fixei o olhar no seu braço. Ela saiu mal tratada da festa.

- Catherine, como soubeste que alguém pretendia atacar-me e aos meus pares?

Ela abriu muito os seus belos olhos castanhos e gaguejou.

- Como sabes o meu nome?

Não lhe respondi. Fiz-lhe uma pergunta e espero por uma resposta, sem lhe fornecer qualquer expressão. Ela pareceu desistir de esperar por uma resposta.

- Os homens estavam a falar na casa de banho e eu não evitei ouvir. Tinham estacas de madeira na mão e falavam de um ''loiro''. Não é preciso ser-se muito inteligente para ligar os pontos.

- Porque me avisaste? – Esta resposta interessava-me. Que leva um humano a tentar proteger um vampiro?

- Isso não é óbvio? – Respondeu ela em jeito de pergunta – Porque não o faria? Que lógica haveria nisso? Em que estado estaria eu para saber que alguém pretendia atacar outrem e não faria nada para o evitar? – Iria jurar que ela acredita mesmo que no que me está a dizer.

- Pareço assim tão indefeso, que necessitaria da ajuda de uma humana? – Provoquei-a, mostrando-lhe as minhas presas.

Ela engoliu em seco e tremeu por um instante mas pareceu recuperar o controlo rapidamente.

- Não! Não te acho indefeso e provavelmente não precisaste do meu aviso. Isso não significa que eu me envergonhe da minha atitude ou que esteja arrependida.

Que diabo! Ela não verga com facilidade.

- Bom, seja como for, quero pagar pela tua acção, os tratamentos médicos e pelos inconvenientes que te causou o ferimento.

- Como? Ela afastou-se da parede e aproximou-se de mim. – Queres pagar-me por te ter avisado? - E desatou a rir na minha cara.

Apeteceu bater-lhe até lhe arrancar o sorriso da cara! Insolente! Estendi as presas completamente e aproximei-me da cara dela.

Ela parou de rir mas não tirou aquele sorriso da cara, um sorriso irritante, incomodativo, um sorriso excitante, apetecível, delicioso… Que inferno! Quem é que controla quem aqui?

- Vais continuar a rosnar na minha cara ou vais pôr o elevador em andamento? - Ela não tinha medo de mim.

- Ainda não decidimos a forma como devo pagar pelos teus serviços! – Disse-lhe enquanto tentava encanta-la para que aceitasse a minha oferta.

Ela parou de sorrir. Está sob o meu poder, tenho a certeza.

- Vou enviar-te o teu devido pagamento.

- Não!

Como? Ela resistiu ao meu encantamento? Isso não é possível!

Ela desviou o olhar dos meus olhos, inclinou-se para o lado, encostando o seu corpo ao meu, estendeu o braço e pôs o elevador em funcionamento.

- Ficas a dever-me um favor! – Disse, quando voltou à posição inicial de novo com um sorriso nos lábios.

O elevador chegou ao último piso, as portas abriram e eu ainda não tinha conseguido deixar de olhar para ela. Se por um lado estava irritado porque não estou habituado a que se riam na minha cara, que me digam que não e que resistam ao meu encantamento, por outro estava divertidíssimo.

Uma novidade ao fim de mais de mil anos é motivo para deixar qualquer um mais eufórico. Até eu que não me deixo levar por emoções confesso que é bom encontrar algo novo no meio deste marasmo que se torna conhecer humanos todos iguais, previsíveis, assustados e submissos.

Podia sentir o Gerald e o Ryan a olharem para nós dentro do elevador com ar de imbecis. Imagino que não contassem com a presença de Catherine e se bem conheço os humanos estarão em pânico. Em outras circunstâncias este falhanço na segurança seria imperdoável.

A Catherine falou para mim, num tom que permitia ser ouvida pelos outros dois.

- Vou deixa-los a sós. É obvio que não querem ninguém no escritório para a vossa conversa, preciso apenas de ir buscar o meu telemóvel que me esqueci.

Passou por mim e eu segui atrás dela. Entrou rapidamente no gabinete dela, pegou o telemóvel e parou em frente a mim, ainda a sorrir, como se estivesse feliz com algo que tinha conseguido realizar.

- O que aconteceu com os três homens? – Perguntou ela arrancando-me aos meus pensamentos que já se centravam agora no seu corpo. A mulher tem um peito que merece ser venerado de joelhos!

- Eram apenas dois. – Respondi-lhe sem desviar os olhos do seu corpo, descendo ao longo do peito, da cintura, das ancas. A vontade de lhe arrancar a roupa do corpo e pô-la a suplicar por misericórdia, fazia as minhas presas furarem o interior da minha boca e sentir o sabor do meu próprio sangue.

Ela ficou séria de repente.

- Não! Eram três! Tenho a certeza!

Eu queria lá saber dos trastes de sexta-feira passada. Vermes inúteis que não valem o sangue que carregam nas artérias.

O Gerald e o Ryan tremiam de nervosismo atrás de nós.

- Algum cobarde que deixou os amigos entregues a eles mesmo.

Ela fez um ar inquisidor, como se não acreditasse nisso e eu não queria continuar esta conversa sobre humanos ridículos. Queria empurra-la para dentro do gabinete, tranca-la lá dentro, nem que para isso precisasse matar os dois palermas que não desviavam o olhar.

Ela sorriu de novo, como se entendesse os meus pensamentos. Desviou o olhar e passou por mim, em direcção ao elevador. Quem consegue ser tão sexy assim com um braço ao peito? O rabo da mulher, vincado nas calças de ganga fizeram-me cravar ainda mais as presas no interior da minha boca. Senti um novo fluxo de sangue a escorrer-me pela garganta.

- Prazer em falar contigo Eric. Até amanhã Ryan, Gerald.

As portas fecharam e eu saí rapidamente do transe que a imagem traseira de Catherine me tinha provocado e rodei sobre os calcanhares para encarar os dois humanos assustados na minha frente.

- Senhores vamos falar de negócios!

Eles respiraram fundo, como quem retira um imenso peso de cima dos ombros. Não pretendia falar sobre esta quebra de segurança com eles. Afinal foi um momento de muito entretenimento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPITULO 6**

**CPOV**

As portas fecharam e o elevador iniciou o seu percurso descendente. Não conseguia retirar aquele sorriso estupidamente parvo da minha cara.

Não havia motivo nenhum para estar a sorrir a não ser que esteja a enlouquecer, coisa que não seria assim tão estranha. Sempre olhei à minha volta como se vivesse num mundo de loucos. Provavelmente a louca sou eu!

Racionalizando, o que me leva a sentir assim, quase feliz? O Eric não me partiu o pescoço como o poderia facilmente ter feito?

Foi por me ter sentido corajosa na sua presença e não me ter posto imediatamente de joelhos a pedir que ele me poupasse a vida?

Foi algum tipo de prazer feminista por dizer ''Não'' a um macho poderoso e forte? E se há macho que aparenta ser o Alfa, esse é decididamente o Eric!

Foi por tê-lo encontrado e poder perder-me no azul do seu olhar, naquele corpo alto e com músculos não demasiadamente pronunciados mas verdadeiramente rígidos? Imagino como será passar as mãos pelo seu corpo gelado e duro! Ai!

Não, não, não! Catherine! Comporta-te que já tens idade para isso! – Dei um sermão mental a mim mesma.

O Ryan deve estar irritadíssimo comigo e amanhã terei problemas sem dúvida. Seja qual for o negócio entre eles, não era para ser do meu conhecimento. Espero não ter causado nenhuma rotura entre eles. Não foi a minha intenção. No entanto que poderia fazer? Era tarde para evitar algo, quando entrei no elevador.

Cheguei à rua de novo e, agora com o telemóvel na mão chamei um táxi. Enquanto esperava, olhei algumas vezes para o topo do edifício atrás de mim, curiosa sobre o que se passaria na sala de reuniões do décimo andar. Nem eu o ângulo, nem a distância e até os vidros serem espelhados, me permitia ver o que quer que fosse pelo que parei de esticar o pescoço. O mais que vou conseguir é arranjar um torcicolo.

Recordei a forma fácil como o meu braço quebrou na mão da vampira loira que o acompanhava na festa. Será que encontrarei o meu chefe e sócio amanhã também com alguma parte do corpo destruída?

Não, claro que não! Porque ele o faria? Ele não parecia irritado, ou pelo menos, não muito irritado.

Até teve a peregrina ideia de me oferecer dinheiro pelos inconvenientes causados!

Não evitei rir sozinha! Dois namorados que, passavam na altura, olharam com espanto para mim. Ainda ri mais. Olha a imagem sã que eu estou a passar aos outros. Rindo sozinha no meio da rua.

Não era desprovido de lógica receber uma compensação pelos danos causados. É assim que as regras da sociedade o exigem. Quando causamos um dano, mesmo sem intenção, é natural que queiramos compensar pelos estragos e inconvenientes causados. Se fosse eu a causadora assim o teria feito. No entanto, quando a proposta foi feita a mim, achei tudo tão ridículo. É falha minha, é certo, mas quem disse que eu sou perfeita?

O táxi chegou e eu indiquei a minha morada e reclinei-me nos estofos já um pouco gastos do veículo.

Agora sim, começava a sentir-me cansada e estava ansiosa por chegar a casa. O braço voltou a doer-me ou talvez sempre me tenha doído, eu é que estava demasiado ocupada para notar.

Cheguei finalmente a casa. ''Ah, lar querido lar!''.

Vivo numa zona residencial a cidade a cerca de vinte quilómetros do centro da cidade, composta por edifícios de apartamentos bem altos. É um autêntico mar de betão, intercalado por algumas zonas verdes.

Comprei um T2 de construção recente num magnífico nono andar. A minha sala é grande e naturalmente iluminada por uma enorme janela dupla. Decorei-a com sofás brancos de pele e móveis pretos os quais mantenho sem muitos objectos decorativos. Apenas um LCD ao centro, livros de ambos os lados e velas aromáticas. Gosto muito de decorações monocromáticas e adoro acender velas e sentir-me envolvida para sua luz intermitente e pelo perfume que libertam. Se for de baunilha é ouro sobre azul.

Ao centro da sala coloquei um tapete branco, de pêlo alto e fofo, o qual nunca piso com sapatos calçados para não o sujar. Nas paredes tenho telas pintadas a tinta de acrílico, penduradas a alturas diferentes de propósito. É um dos meus hobby's. São apenas jogos de cores, que misturo directamente na tela, cujo único objectivo é que transmitam algo. Chego a deita-las fora quando o resultado final não me agrada.

Para não perturbar a entrada da luz do sol na sala, escolhi como cortinados, um jogo de tecidos translúcidos, os quais são apenas barras de tecido com certa de cinquenta centímetros de largura, intercalando a cor preta com a branca até preencher toda a largura da janela. Estão colocados em dois varões de metal, paralelos o que provoca a sensação de profundidade entre uma cor e a outra.

Quando se entra na minha casa, a entrada dá acesso directo à sala. Virando à esquerda temos acesso a um corredor onde ficam situados os dois quartos, o ''closet'' e a casa de banho.

Num dos quartos criei um escritório onde coloquei uma secretária de tampo de vidro esverdeado, uma cadeira preta de pele do tipo executivo, um tapete idêntico ao da sala mas em tom bege e numa das paredes uma estante de cor castanho-escuro que neste momento está de tal modo carregada com livros, documentos e pastas que me parece que as prateleiras estão a começar a ficar bambas.

O ''closet'' é a pior divisão da casa. Como qualquer mulher que se preze, tenho imensa roupa e nunca nada para vestir. Não é inédito encontrar alguma peça que não me lembro sequer onde e para quê a comprei.

A casa de banho é relativamente espaçosa. Odeio casas de banho pequenas fazem sentir-me claustrofóbica. As loiças são brancas e os azulejos são num tom intermédio entre o bege e o amarelo. O mármore que rodeia o lavatório está completamente tapado de embalagens de maquilhagem, produtos para o cabelo e perfumes. Tenho que ter tudo à mão para evitar perder muito tempo a arranjar-me.

Para o meu quarto, virando a nascente, escolhi cores pastel entre o amarelo e o azul e móveis de cor faia, pois induzem ao relaxamento. Para ser verdadeira, podia passar sem quarto, pois são mais as vezes que adormeço na sala que as vezes que me deito na cama.

A cozinha era outra divisão da casa que podia dispensar. Sei cozinhar mas aborrece-me confeccionar elaborados pratos apenas para mim. Nunca sequer dei uso ao forno. Se não fizesse parte da casa, já o tinha oferecido a alguém que necessitasse. Compro comida já confeccionada ou acabo por fazer umas tostas.

É um dos problemas de viver sozinha e para o qual há solução. Os meus pais faleceram há muito, não tenho irmãos, primos ou avós. Verdade que já não teria idade para viver em casa de familiares.

Não gosto de partilhar casas com amigos, pois aprecio a minha privacidade e evito as famosas discussões sobre quem é que não arrumou o quê. Assim discuto sozinha. ''Ah malandra que parece que passou um furacão por aqui!''

Viver com um namorado, é algo que desconheço desde os tempos da universidade. Nessa altura tive uma relação que durou praticamente os cinco anos do curso e que eventualmente nos levou a viver juntos.

Quando acabámos os estudos e entrámos no mercado de trabalho, passado pouco tempo eu tive a oportunidade de vir trabalhar para a Portman e isso implicou mudar de cidade. Ele tinha ficado como professor assistente no campus e manter uma relação à distância é apenas uma ilusão. Na prática não funciona, pelo que ficamos por ali.

O Michael não era propriamente o meu tipo de homem mas estive verdadeiramente apaixonada por ele. Infelizmente tenho mais tendência para apreciar o género safado e desavergonhado. O Michael com o seu 1.70 m, cabelo castanho sempre muito bem penteado, cara de menino, barba quase inexistente e óculos de intelectual era a antítese do ''mau-carácter''.

Nunca tinha tido um namorado que se lembrasse do meu dia de aniversário mas ele nunca o esquecia. Nem hoje em dia. Sempre me telefona a desejar um dia feliz. O Michael foi e é o perfeito ''gentleman''.

Desde a nossa separação não se pode dizer que tenha voltado a ter uma relação. Houve uns casos, tudo muito inconsequente. Não que não pudesse ter mais, eu sei, mas sou um pouco despistada para isso. O mais provável é um homem me convidar para sair com a ideia de algo mais sério e eu pensar que é apenas uma situação de ''tudo-como-amigos''.

Da janela da minha sala, vejo um espaço verde com um pequeno lago, onde as famílias convivem predominantemente ao fim de semana. Tem algumas árvores de folha caduca, alguns bancos de madeira e num dos lados tem uma pista de bicicletas e um parque para crianças.

A água do lago é mantida bem limpa e podemos até admirar os peixes Koi que lá foram colocados de propósito. Quando está sol, perco-me sentada na relva à beira do lago, alimentando os peixes com pão que levo com esse objectivo e com o meu I-POD a debitar música.

Não tenho qualquer tipo de cultura musical. Sou um absoluto ''zero-à-esquerda'' nesse tema. Não conheço os nomes das músicas, nem os cantores. Não tenho um estilo próprio e não ligo muito ao tema da música. Se gosto da melodia, se sinto que me passa algum tipo de emoção, então vale o meu tempo a ouvi-la. Conforme estou mais animada ou se pretendo relaxar, assim vagueio pelo Hip-hop, pop, rock, metal, jazz.

Um exemplo desta minha completa ausência de cultura musical e como apenas a melodia me diz algo, é a musica dos Bodyrockers - I like the way you move. O tema não diz nada mas a melodia incendeia o meu corpo, aquece-me o sangue, aumenta-me o batimento cardíaco e invariavelmente me lembra de sexo!

Se a oiço enquanto conduzo, o mais provável é baixar uma velocidade ao meu amado Audi TT cor prata e acelerar a fundo, vendo o conta rotações a aumentar, arriscando-me a uma pesada multa por excesso de velocidade e a outra por condução perigosa. Mudo de faixa constantemente, ultrapasso por onde dá. Aumento o volume e acompanho o tema aos gritos. Aos gritos sim, porque eu não canto nada. N A D A!

Enquanto pensava nesta música lembrei-me do Eric e como a música lhe assenta como uma luva. Forte, poderosa, contagiante, sexy, emana sexo a cada acorde e a cada batida e decididamente eu gosto da forma como ele se move, como não se move, como me olha e até a forma como mostra as presas!

Oh merda! Vou tomar um banho gelado!


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EPOV**

O Ryan e o Gerald indicaram-me o caminho em silêncio para a sala de reuniões. Não é a primeira vez que aqui venho, pelo que os liderei até lá e sentei-me à cabeceira da mesa. Na primeira vez que o fiz vi o ar surpreendido deles. Sei bem que entre os humanos a cabeceira da mesa está reservada para o dono da empresa ou da casa mas, quando fazem negócios comigo e com a quantidade de dinheiro que lhes vou dar a ganhar, é bom que entendam desde sempre, quem é que dá as cartas neste jogo.

Eles continuavam nervosos e eu começava a sentir-me aborrecido. É verdade que espero que me respeitem e que entendam que só estão vivos porque eu assim desejo mas esta constante cobardia mete-me nojo. Os humanos são uma perda de tempo. O Gerald torcia as mãos.

Reclinei-me na cadeira em posição perpendicular à mesa para poder esticar as minhas pernas. A maioria das mesas não foi feita para albergar debaixo do tampo umas pernas com o comprimento das minhas. Fiz-lhes sinal para que me pusessem a par de tudo.

O Ryan bebeu um copo de água, clareou a garganta e começou a mostrar-me os relatórios e as escrituras. Todos os edifícios tenham sido comprados em nome da ''EN Development'', uma empresa que criei propositadamente para o efeito. Com a celeridade com que eles fizeram as transacções e a cláusula de confidencialidade que todos os vendedores assinaram não houve oportunidade para especulação imobiliária.

Não havia dúvidas que eram competentes no que faziam. Compraram todos os edifícios e pouparam 15% do orçamento inicial que eu lhes tinha indicado.

Eles esperavam que eu dissesse algo mas se o trabalho foi bem feito, nada há a dizer. Na realidade, gosto de me manter sério e silencioso para manter o respeito. Quando os nossos parceiros sabem que falhar pode significar a morte, há menos hipóteses de roubos ou traições.

O resto da reunião foi dedicada a decidir o que fazer aos edifícios. Corremos a lista, um a um e eu fui indicando quais seriam dedicados ao meio empresarial diurno e quais seriam para os negócios da noite. Quais eram para reabilitar, quais pretendia que fossem demolidos e que me fosse apresentando um projecto arquitectónico do novo edifício.

Havia agora muito a fazer. Nesta fase o projecto deveria ser entregue a uma pessoa só, para evitar demasiados interlocutores e alguém com os conhecimentos necessários para fazer toda a gestão do empreendimento. Decretei que doravante o nome da minha empresa devia constar em todos os contactos mas que o meu nome como proprietário deveria continuar incógnito. Até à inauguração apenas Gerald, Ryan e o novo director de projecto saberiam quem era o proprietário.

- A quem pretendem entregar a direcção do projecto? – Perguntei

O Gerald e o Ryan entreolharam-se em dúvida. Não gostei. Esta situação deveria há muito estar equacionada e resolvida. Não haver ainda uma decisão era uma falha grave. Agora sim estava irritado. Não é assim que eu faço negócios. Exijo respostas rápidas e decisões assertivas.

- Não decidiram ainda? Isso não é admissível – Encarei-os com irritação.

O Ryan passou as mãos pelos cabelos e gaguejou mostrando-me a pouca fibra que tinha. Pelo jeito, por muitos anos que tenham no mundo dos negócios ninguém os preparou para negociar comigo.

- Não, não é isso. Já tínhamos alguém em mente mas.. mas..

Irra! Não tenho tempo para isto! Se fosse possível morria aqui de velhice à espera que ele falasse.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei enquanto controlava o meu humor

- Não sabemos bem. – Disse o Gerald

A vontade de saltar por cima da mesa e rasgar a garganta a um e a outro crescia em mim. Pensariam certamente que eu cheguei onde cheguei a passar a mão pelo ombro de humanos indecisos?

Cravei os dedos nos braços da cadeira enquanto esperava pelo bendito nome da pessoa que seria o director de projecto.

O Ryan bebeu mais água e por fim falou:

- Nós íamos indicar a pessoa mais competente para o projecto em questão, já que a sua experiência abrange todo o tipo de edifícios e será certamente a pessoa certa para o lugar mas…reparamos que o Eric já a conhece e não sabemos se será a favor.

- Quem? – Perguntei e jurei para mim mesmo que era a última vez que fazia a pergunta. Se tivesse que voltar a perguntar, alguém ia perder pelo menos alguns dentes.

- Catherine Jenkins! – Disse o Gerald

Mantive-me em silêncio, só para os torturar mais um pouco pois tanta indecisão merece um castigo e entretanto equacionava todas as variáveis da questão.

Catherine! Se é a mais competente, nada mais há a dizer. Eu não tomo decisões baseadas em emoções positivas ou negativas.

No entanto outras ideias afloraram na minha mente. Ela trataria directamente comigo e pelo que pude perceber, mais que não fosse gaguejaria menos na minha presença. Não é uma cobarde como estes dois. A ideia de passar mais tempo com ela, a sós, aumentou a minha sede. Recordei o seu corpo e o meu baixo-ventre vibrou em antecipação. Além disso, eu devia-lhe um favor, como ela fez questão de me informar. Haveria sem dúvida oportunidade de a recompensar pelo seu trabalho e dedicação. Afinal colaborar na defesa de um cliente, mesmo sendo desnecessária, é motivo para pelo menos uma promoção.

- Muito bem. Digam-lhe para me procurar para definirmos tudo o que será necessário.

Levantei-me e saí. O Gerald e o Ryan ficaram de olhos muito abertos, esperavam sem dúvida que eu explicasse algo sobre a conversa que ouviram. Não tenho que prestar qualquer tipo de informação. Pelo jeito ela também não informou por aqui que eu era um dos alvos, senão eles não estariam tão surpresos.

Isso é bom. Um humano discreto e que não passa mais informações do que as estritamente necessárias é um potencial bom aliado. Se é que podemos considerar um humano como aliado.

Não sou, nem nunca fui um fan de humanos. São demasiado falíveis e possuem uma dose de ignorância que quase me mata de tédio. Força de expressão obviamente.

Em quase toda a minha existência os vi apenas como fonte de alimentação e sexo fácil. Basta olhar fixamente e ficam imediatamente sobre o meu poder de encantamento. Depois é só fazer com eles o que bem eu entender.

Catherine, no entanto resistiu à força do meu encantamento. Como? Como é possível? Desde que sou um vampiro adulto, isso nunca me aconteceu. Falhei algumas vezes ao longo do meu primeiro século de existência até aperfeiçoar as minhas capacidades. Daí para cá, nunca ninguém resistiu.

Bom, não me faltarão oportunidades para testa-la e ver até onde ela consegue resistir.

Bem sei que não se misturam negócios com prazer mas agora é tarde. Eu vou possuir aquele corpo, quer ela queira quer não e no fim ela vai adorar e implorar por mais!

Entrei no carro e dirigi-me para o Fangtasia.

**CPOV**

Eu costumo pensar que já nada me surpreende mas afinal estava redondamente enganada. Ao chegar ao trabalho pela manhã fui recebida por um Ryan e um Gerald muito nervosos mas também muito excitados. Vinha preparada mentalmente para ouvir uma reprimenda pela situação incómoda de ontem e não esperava nada disto. Enquanto eles me mostravam animados o novo projecto que me iria calhar em mãos eu só me apetecia praguejar em alto e bom som. Assim a cada nova novidade que o projecto envolvia, eu sorria cordialmente e imaginava-me a bater com a cabeça na secretária para aliviar a vontade de rir.

Só perdi essa vontade, quando após trancarem a porta do gabinete para evitarem serem ouvidos me informaram, em sussurro, o nome do cliente.

Fiquei sem palavras. Precisei de uns segundos para recuperar o mínimo de compostura, facto que não lhes passou despercebido.

- Há algum problema?

- Nenhum! Disse segura e rapidamente.

Passaram-me todos os documentos necessários, as escrituras, as plantas da área, a lista prévia do que seria necessário fazer, o contacto da empresa de publicidade já escolhida para criar a campanha de vendas, para quando houvesse já definições e se pudesse criar uma imagem virtual em 3D de todo o empreendimento e finalmente o contacto pessoal do Eric Northman. Não saíram do gabinete sem antes me lembrarem que o seu nome era assunto completamente confidencial e nunca poderia ser mencionado antes de autorização prévia do mesmo.

Quando saíram eu recostei-me na cadeira e fechei os olhos. Tinha uma vontade de rir descomunal.

Desde sexta-feira passada que a minha vida gira à volta de Eric Northman. Percebo agora que acabaria por o conhecer de qualquer forma. A minha atitude estupidamente heróica foi apenas o prefácio de uma história que já estava escrita.

Eu não acredito em destino mas há situações que parecem escritas e das quais por muito que tentemos fugir acabamos sempre por esbarrar nelas. Não que me apetece-se fugir de Eric e a ideia de esbarrar nele não era nada desagradável.

O Ryan apareceu de novo na minha frente, como quem se lembrou de algo muito importante:

- Catherine, percebo agora que deves estar apreensiva pois além do teu trabalho diurno terás que trabalhar também em período nocturno por causa das particularidades inerentes à condição do nosso cliente mas isso será tudo contemplado na tua folha de pagamentos e o teu horário será ajustado. Obviamente que não espero que estejas numa reunião sabe-se lá até que horas e que estejas no teu gabinete às oito da manhã.

Nem me tinha ocorrido nada disso. Estava demasiado ocupada a pensar em assuntos mais levianos mas não perdi a pose.

Agradeci a compreensão como que dando a entender que era exactamente por isso que tinha ficado momentaneamente apreensiva.

Ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e eu agarrei no cartão do Eric com o seu contacto. Fiquei com ele na mão imenso tempo a tentar pensar o que fazer a seguir.

A que horas acorda um vampiro?

**Para quem está a adormecer com a história, peço só mais um pouco de paciência. Em breve a história vai avançar e aquecer. Quis perder algum tempo a criar as personagens e o contexto da história antes de começar a complicar tudo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EPOV**

Senti-me anormalmente ansioso. Um sentimento quase próximo ao que sentia quando me preparava para uma grande batalha, enquanto ainda era humano e era um guerreiro Viking. Nunca sentia medo, nem receio, era uma ansiedade de quem mal podia esperar pela inicio da batalha.

É quase assim que me sinto hoje. O meu novo projecto vai finalmente começar. Mal posso esperar por circular por estas ruas e vê-las iluminadas e cheias de humanos, gastando o seu dinheiro.

De dentro do meu carro, observava as construções antigas a caminho do Fangtasia. Após a revelação, pareceu lógico abrir aqui o Fangtasia, um bairro não muito recomendável para afastar alguns humanos mais fanáticos pela nossa extinção. Agora que tudo está calmo e praticamente não há problemas entre humanos e vampiros, está na hora de nos mostrarmos em pleno. Com cautela, é certo, mas deixar de vez as sombras e passar para a brilhante luz da Lua.

Parei o carro nas traseiras do Fangtasia. Quando o estaciono perto da porta de entrada dos clientes sou sempre muito solicitado e não ando com vontade de ceder o meu tempo às ridículas fangbangers.

Recebi uma mensagem de texto no telemóvel. Sorri ao lê-la. Catherine queria encontrar-se comigo e solicitava que entrasse em contacto com ela quando o meu dia iniciasse. Ela não sabe a que horas os vampiros se levantam mas foi polida ao indica-lo.

Respondi-lhe: ''Fangtasia. Estarei à tua espera. E''

A noite adivinha-se excitante e as minhas presas acompanharam a minha mudança de humor.

Entrei e encontrei a Pam, sentada ao balcão com um ar inquisidor. A sua sobrancelha esquerda arqueada era sobejamente conhecida. Ela podia sentir as minhas mudanças de humor e nos últimos tempos não terá sentido nenhuma. Um desinteresse em relação a coisas mundanas tem-me perseguido ultimamente. Sentei-me ao lado dela e abri uma garrafa de True-Blood.

- Eric, a que se deve a animação?

Não lhe quis contar, não ainda. Havia outro assunto pendente.

- Pam, tens controlado o Vasile?

Pam fez cara de nojo.

- Sim, Eric. Esteve aqui a noite passada. Bebeu duas garrafas de True-Blood e não causou problemas. O Bubba tem seguido os seus passos e aparentemente está a cumprir o que prometeu. Descansa no cemitério e não há suspeitas que tenha tentado atacar um humano.

- Mantêm-me informado. Esta noite, a humana a quem esmagaste o braço a semana passada, passará por aí, para falar comigo. Quando ela chegar encaminha-a directamente para o meu escritório.

A Pam voltou a arquear a sobrancelha e ficou obviamente irritada.

- Esse saco de sangue loiro! Precisa que lhe componha o outro braço?

- PAM! Estás proibida de a atacares.

Pam sentiu-se ofendida com a minha ordem.

- Eric! Só queria saber o que ela pretende!

É natural que ela queira saber se o teor da conversa tem algo a ver com ela. A minha criança é mimada e tem tolerância zero à maior parte dos assuntos que envolvam humanos mas neste caso a sua curiosidade tem razão de ser. Tranquilizei-a.

- Não és o assunto de conversa Pam. Quando ela chegar encaminha-a para o meu escritório.

**CPOV**

Eu tenho mesmo que organizar este closet. Estou há mais de vinte minutos perdida aqui dentro, entre calças, t-shirts e botas e não encontro nada que faça conjunto! Acho que nunca tive tanto problema para escolher uma roupa para uma reunião com um cliente. Nunca fui ao Fangtasia mas parece-me não ser o sítio indicado para ir com roupa formal. Por outro lado ele é um cliente. Um cliente muito ''sui generis'' mas um cliente. Oh que diabo! Se fosse uma reunião formal não seria naquele espaço.

Agarrei nas primeiras peças que me vieram à mão. O costume portanto. Calças de ganga meio desbotadas, botas castanhas até ao joelho, blusa preta decotada e blusão de pele castanha.

É apenas mais um cliente. Um cliente que me pode partir o outro braço, que me pode rasgar a garganta e com o qual eu tenho alguma dificuldade de manter o meu ar profissional. Nada demais, portanto!

Chamei um táxi e pus-me a caminho com o meu portátil debaixo do braço. Tive o cuidado de encriptar toda a informação contida no mesmo. Há que tomar todas as precauções necessárias. Na eventualidade de levar descaminho, não posso correr o risco de haver fugas de informação.

O táxi parou à porta do Fangtasia e o taxista recebeu o pagamento com um olhar de crítica na minha direcção. Bonito! Agora sou confundida com uma fangbanger!

Não havia pessoas à espera para entrar, pelo que me encaminhei para a porta e senti uma dor no braço quando a vi na minha frente, barrando-me o acesso.

A vampira loira da festa! Não a reconheci imediatamente, pois hoje está vestida para matar ou pelo menos tenho a certeza que qualquer homem não se importará de morrer nas suas mãos e até ficará feliz!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez um sorriso de esguelha ao olhar para o gesso do meu braço. Bom, não esperava que ela me pedisse desculpa mas daí a gozar com a situação também já é exagero.

Tive vontade de lhe bater com o gesso nas presas mas não ia perder a minha pose profissional.

- Boa noite, tenho uma reunião marcada com…

Ela não me deixou acabar. Saiu da frente e com uma vénia exagerada indicou-me que entrasse.

Segui atrás dela. O bar não estava completamente cheio. Vi humanos e vampiros. Um deles chamou-me a atenção. Estava com uma longa capa preta até ao chão, como o famoso Conde Drácula da ficção. Até parecia que o reconhecia de qualquer lado. Provavelmente fizeram algum filme do género com um actor com feições parecidas.

O ambiente era pesado, aquilo que eu costumo chamar de ''casa de engate''. A mesma sensação que se sente numa discoteca às quatro e meia da manhã, quando os clientes começam a ficar ansiosos por encontrar uma companhia sexual para as próximas horas. É sempre nessa altura que resolvo sair. Odeio aquela sensação no ar que parece dizer: ''Quero comer alguém, não importa quem!''

A loira indicou-me uma porta e eu passei por ela na direcção indicada. Ouvia-a falar nas minhas costas:

- Lamento pelo ferimento. Foi um mal-entendido.

Virei-me para ela. Continuava com um ar desafiador e provocador mas eu tenho a certeza que ela pediu desculpa ou pelo menos disse que lamentava.

- Não tem qualquer problema. Eu não devia ter corrido na vossa direcção daquela forma e aos gritos.

Ela não respondeu e eu estava a sentir-me cordial.

- Catherine Jenkins! – E estiquei-lhe a mão direita para a cumprimentar.

- Nós não cumprimentamos com apertos de mão! – Disse com ar altivo.

- Pois não, esmagam logo o braço! - Não resisti a dar uma gargalhada.

Ela fez um ar sério, voltou a arquear a sobrancelha. Como será que ela consegue fazer aquilo? Adorava fazer aquela expressão. Por fim sorriu para mim:

- Pamela! Podes tratar-me por Pam.

Consegui fazer uma vampira sorrir, já não foi mau. Agora falta enfrentar o Alpha!

Quando ia bater na porta ouvi a voz dele do outro lado a dizer: ''Entra''

Os vampiros têm visão raio-X?

**EPOV**

Mantive os olhos no ecrã do meu computador mas pela fracção de segundo que olhei para ela, o meu corpo morto, ganhou vida espontaneamente. Ela avançou na direcção da minha secretária e eu podia saborear o seu odor. Apeteceu-me come-la. Literalmente!

Fiz-lhe sinal para que se sentasse. Reclinei-me na cadeira, entrelacei as mãos no meu colo e olhei para ela.

Ela sorriu para mim. O mesmo sorriso do elevador. Provocadora! Estão abertos os jogos, pensei, que o melhor vença, que serei eu como é óbvio.

- Devemos apresentar-nos formalmente? – Perguntou rindo.

- Acho que podemos passar esse passo. Como está o teu braço?

Ela olhou para o gesso.

- Contente por não ter o irmão direito no mesmo estado!

Não evitei rir. A mulher tem sentido de humor.

- Agora não pode ser, há muito trabalho a fazer.

- Combinado! Fica para depois então!

Ela tem noção que está a brincar com o fogo?

- A Pam, pareceu-me muito disponível para me ajudar nisso!

- Ela não pode atacar-te!

- Não pode? Como não pode?

Ela tem razão. Poder, pode. Apenas não tem autorização para isso.

- Ela tem ordens para se manter longe de ti.

- E ela cumpre sempre as tuas ordens?

- Sempre!

- Isso é que é rédea curta!

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer com isso.

- É assim entre amo e criança.

- Criança? Que criança? – Agora era ela que estava perdida, obviamente.

- A Pam é a minha criança e eu sou o seu amo.

- Lamento a minha ignorância no léxico vampírico Eric mas desconheço em absoluto o que isso significa.

Era obvio que nós éramos os primeiros vampiros que ela conhecia e que não era muito interessada na nossa espécie. Hoje em dia é fácil encontrar todas estas informações na internet. Os fanáticos pró e contra a nossa existência publicitam tudo o que descobrem de nós.

- Eu sou o seu criador.

- Isso significa que pelos padrões humanos és assim como um pai para ela?

- Conheces alguma filha que respeite escrupulosamente as ordens do pai?

- Touché! – Disse ela e voltou a rir

Esta mulher dá cabo de mim. Esta sua forma descontraída está a virar o jogo a seu favor.

Olhei fixamente para ela para a encantar e disse-lhe:

- Tens ideia que não deverias rir dessa forma para mim?

- Devo parar de rir? – Disse ela com um sorriso

Nada. Ela voltou a faze-lo. Aproximei-me da secretária e concentrei-me ao máximo. O meu olhar fixo no dela, libertando todo o meu poder.

Ela ficou séria por uns segundos e depois voltou a abrir aquele sorriso.

- Posso perguntar o que tanto olhas? Tenho algo escrito na testa?

Raios! Como é que ela faz isto? Além de não ceder ainda me arrasta com ela neste humor contagiante.

Resolvi rapidamente mudar de estratégia que esta só me está a fazer perder pontos. Ela brinca comigo quando o que eu pretendo é exactamente o contrário.

Voltei a reclinar-me na cadeira e falar de negócios.

Ela vinha extraordinariamente bem preparada, para quem tinha tido apenas umas horas para olhar para o assunto.

Apresentou-me uma lista de gabinetes de arquitectura que ia contactar para solicitar ideias para os edifícios a construir. Os empreiteiros que tinha em mente para as recuperações, conforme o tipo de edifício em causa e que ia solicitar também a ajuda de arquitectos paisagistas para as zonas envolventes. Bons edifícios tinham que ter um bom enquadramento disse ela. Falou ainda sobre os contactos que ia realizar com a câmara para que os arruamentos fossem recuperados e as ideias que tinha para condensar determinados negócios em determinados grupos de edifícios para que os clientes não tivessem que andar para cá e para lá e encontrar tudo mais facilmente.

O Ryan tinha razão, ela era competente no que fazia. Se eu não fosse um vampiro e ela uma simples humana teria estado tentado a deixar-lhe tudo nas mãos e o que ela decidisse estava bem.

- Eric, queres que avance por fases?

Não entendi.

- Um empreendimento deste género implica muita liquidez. Os empréstimos bancários levam o seu tempo a ser aprovados.

- Podes avançar com o projecto por completo. A banca não está envolvida.

Ela levantou os olhos do PC.

- A sério? Como meu cliente tenho o dever de informar-te que para este tipo de projecto é melhor recorrer à banca. Ainda não tenho os orçamentos mas por experiência anterior sei que estamos perante algo que vai implicar um investimento de vários milhões de dólares.

Não será problema. Ela não tem como saber que o volume da minha liquidez económica cobre isso e muito mais mas apreciei a forma como me tratou como a qualquer outro cliente, dando todas as informações que poderiam ser necessárias no estrito interesse do cliente.

- Podes avançar. O dinheiro não é um problema. Não precisas fasear a obra nem atrasar o prazo de construção.

- Bom - Respondeu ela, voltando a teclar furiosamente no PC - Sendo assim, isto vai correr sobre rodas. Dentro de um mês terei os ante-projectos dos edifícios novos para a tua aprovação e vou avançar de imediato com a recuperação dos existentes. Sendo que este bairro é composto por edifícios de pequena envergadura e com os parceiros certos, calculo que dentro de seis meses poderemos começar a comercialização. Serei o mais célere que puder para que o retorno comece a entrar o mais rápido possível.

Isso já não me interessava. Estava fascinado como o trabalho dela. Não me lembro se alguma vez olhei com respeito para um humano. Ela quase que parece vampira.

Racional e pragmática eram assim que a caracterizavam. A isso junta-se um corpo feito para o pecado e um sentido de humor fora do comum.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e esticou o corpo. Eu fiquei a admira-la por uns segundos e num ápice saltei da cadeira. Enquanto ela pestanejou eu estava em frente a ela, sentindo o perfume dela a invadir-me as narinas.

- Agora que falamos de negócios, apetece-me arrancar-te a roupa do corpo!

Ela sorriu outra vez.

- Isso não seria muito ético! – Respondeu.

Avancei mais e ela não recuou nem desviou o olhar.

Sentia o meu corpo gelado a incendiar. Num impulso agarrei-a pelas ancas e puxei-as para mim, tirando-lhe momentaneamente o ar dos pulmões.

Ela pôs a mão no meu peito numa tentativa ridícula de afastar a parte superior do seu corpo do meu mas não pareceu ter medo de mim.

As minhas presas furaram outra vez o interior da minha boca e a sede de sangue enlouqueceu-me momentaneamente.

As minhas mãos escorregaram das suas ancas para as suas nádegas.

Ela manteve-se imóvel.

Forcei-me contra a mão dela e encostei os meus lábios ao seu pescoço. O batimento cardíaco dela disparou e a artéria no seu pescoço pulsava violentamente.

Senti uma imensa raiva na Pam. Agora não, pensei. Era tarde! Ela entrou pelo escritório a velocidade de vampiro.

- Eric! Problema grave!

Respirei fundo apesar de não precisar. Libertei a Catherine das minhas mãos e olhei para a Pam com vontade de a castigar. O que poderia ser assim tão grave que justificasse esta intrusão? Percebi imediatamente que deveria ser grave pois se assim não fosse, a ver-me a agarrar a Catherine, estaria agora com um ar vitorioso de quem arranjou mais uma arma para me arreliar. Tinha os olhos parados e fixos em mim.

- Que se passa?

- A sós! – Vociferou ela.

- Fala! – Não pode ser assim tão grave que a Catherine não possa ouvir. Afinal dei-lhe autorização para gastar, em meu nome, vários milhões de dólares.

- Alguns humanos atacaram o Chow. Está verdadeiramente morto nas traseiras.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem! Por favor!**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CPOV**

Não me conseguia decidir qual dos dois tinha o ar mais letal. O Eric e a Pam estavam absolutamente transfigurados. Os seus olhos estavam subitamente negros. As suas presas estavam completamente estendidas. Podia ouvir claramente um rugir, como o de um grande predador que saia das suas gargantas. Um calafrio percorreu-me a coluna como se alguém me tivesse subitamente electrocutado. Fiquei instantaneamente gelada. Não sei para onde foi o meu sangue mas deve estar todo encolhido numa zona mais interna do meu corpo.

O Eric voou para fora do escritório e através da clientela do bar com a Pam atrás dele. Não literalmente mas deslocou-se tão depressa que quase parecia um qualquer truque de ilusionismo feito pelo David Copperfield.

Hesitei uns segundos enquanto recuperava forças para fazer mexer as minhas pernas numa qualquer direcção. O meu bom humor eclipsou-se.

Respirei fundo e tentei pensar no que fazer. Como nada me parecia lógico, funcionei por instinto. Afinal nós humanos também somos animais e conseguimos faze-lo quando necessário.

Segui na direcção que me pareceu vê-los desaparecer. Encontrei um corredor e uma porta de serviço. Abri-a e estava no exterior, nas traseiras do bar.

A cerca de vinte metros vi o Eric, a Pam, o vampiro que parecia o Conde Drácula e mais dois outros que não reconheci. Estavam todos em silêncio a olhar para algo que estava caído na estrada. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber que deveria ser o Chow. Não me apetecia ver um corpo morto, mesmo sendo um de um vampiro. Não sabia o que esperar. Forcei-me a avançar.

Quando estava a pouco menos de dois metros do grupo, através da luz da pouca iluminação pública que restava na zona vi o corpo, ou pelo menos o que restava dele.

- Foda-se!

Quando o Conde Drácula olhou para mim reparei que o tinha dito em voz alta. Os outros pareceram nem me ouvir.

A minha reacção não faz jus à cena que estava perante os meus olhos. O vampiro era agora um corpo em decomposição rápida. Podia ver que se desintegrava apenas com a brisa da noite. Pequenas partículas de algo que parecia cinza elevavam-se no ar. O mais estranho era que o corpo estava em duas partes. Uma maior que a outra. Pelas roupas podia claramente ver que a parte mais pequena tinha sido a cabeça. O Chow tinha sido degolado.

Desculpem a minha ignorância em todos estes assuntos vampíricos. Quando eles se revelaram parecia que o mundo ia explodir. Não se falava em outra coisa. Até cansava. A minha primeira reacção foi pensar que era dia 1 de Abril. Afinal não era. Aos poucos apercebi-me que era verdade e senti uma estranha alegria. Eu sempre gostei de mitos e ao saber que este tão antigo era verdade, quase que me sentia o Neil Armstrong a pisar o solo da lua pela primeira vez.

A partir daí, ignorei a questão. Todos pareciam ter uma opinião contra ou a favor. Eu não podia emitir nenhuma.

Até conhecer um pessoalmente não iria perder o meu tempo a tirar conclusões precipitadas. É a minha forma de agir. Faço isso em relação a tudo. Não sou racista, xenófoba, intolerante ou de ter medos irracionais. Há bondade e maldade em todo o lado. Eles são uma espécie diferente. Predadores! Isso não significa que não tenham o seu lugar neste mundo.

Com o meu desinteresse veio também a minha ignorância. Para mim, um vampiro morria com uma estaca na zona do coração ou se enfrentassem o sol. Este tinha morrido degolado. Enquanto tentava fazer sentido a tudo o que via, o Eric e a Pam começaram a falar numa língua estrangeira obviamente alterados. Mesmo não entendendo uma palavra poderia jurar que o Eric estava a desfiar todas as obscenidades que conhecia.

- Como é que sabem que foram humanos? – Sim, resolvi abrir a boca sem pensar. Todas as cabeças se viraram na minha direcção. Oh raios! Se calhar devia ter estado calada.

- Podemos farejar o seu rasto! – Disse o Eric entre obscenidades.

Ah claro que estupidez a minha. Eles farejam como os cães. Bolas! Já é a segunda vez que os comparo com cães e sejamos realistas, comparar o Eric com um Chihuahua, era quase hilariante. Quase que ri com a ideia. Isto só pode ser nervos!

A Pam falava ao telemóvel demasiado rápido para eu conseguir ouvir. O Eric parecia recuperar algum controlo mas eu não estava demasiado confiante. Os dois vampiros que eu não reconhecia desapareceram na noite. Não percebi em que direcção.

- O que faz este saco de sangue aqui? – Vociferou o Conde Drácula.

Senti imediatamente uma dor no braço esquerdo e preocupei-me com a ideia de sentir outra parte do meu corpo esmagada nas mãos de um vampiro.

- Vasile!

Ah, o Conde tem nome!

- Catherine é minha convidada. Preciso ser mais explícito? – Ele não estava com a mínima paciência. Pensei que iria esmagar alguma coisa e fiquei contente com a ideia que essa coisa não seria eu.

Vasile olhou-me furiosamente, com um desdém tal que pensei que seria capaz de me cuspir na cara mas ficou em silêncio.

A Pam atendeu outra vez o telemóvel. Ia jurar que não tocou sequer. Não disse uma palavra e desligou em seguida.

- O rasto desaparece no rio. Deviam ter um barco à sua espera.

Alguém me ensina uma linguagem estranha para também eu desfiar um rol de obscenidades?

Nunca fui uma pessoa ingénua. Posso estar de bem com a vida e não ser preconceituosa mas quando soube esta manhã que teria que liderar este projecto, soube automaticamente que devia estar preparada para enfrentar situações pelo menos estranhas. Isto não estava obviamente na minha ideia de ''coisa estranha''. Ultrapassava em muito tudo o que pudesse imaginar.

Vim aqui tratar de negócios e acabo de madrugada a inalar as cinzas de um vampiro realmente morto. A ideia fez-me revirar o estômago.

**EPOV**

Não cheguei a esta idade perdendo o controlo da situação desta forma. Primeiro aquela tentativa ridícula na festa. Agora o Chow encontrou a morte verdadeira. A única coisa em comum é a presença de humanos em ambos os ataques mas o ''modus operandi'' mudou. Na festa estavam armados com estacas e prata. Agora o ataque demonstra conhecimento sobre como nos eliminar. Se ignorei o outro ataque, este é preocupante. Sei bem que há grupos que não são nossos fans mas daí a representarem uma real ameaça vai uma grande distância. Tenho a situação controlada e são apenas grupos de humanos ridículos que falam muito mas agem pouco. Preciso de informações urgentemente. Tenho que agir rapidamente e cortar o mal pela raiz antes que haja danos irreparáveis. Não interessa a quem tenha que pagar, quem tenha que torturar e quantas cabeças tenha que arrancar.

A Catherine estava ainda perto de nós e reparei que debaixo do seu braço direito estava o seu PC. Apesar de ter uma crise em mãos não pude evitar ficar surpreendido. Mesmo numa emergência, ela trouxe o computador com ela, nunca o perdendo de vista.

Ela sentiu-se na obrigação de dar uma explicação.

- Ah, eu posso deixar a mala e tudo o que me faz falta mas o computador anda sempre comigo.

Qualquer outro humano teria deixado tudo no escritório e fugido aos gritos.

Fiz um sinal à Pam para que eliminasse os restos de Chow. Regressei ao escritório. A Catherine e o Vasile acompanharam-me e segundos depois a Pam juntou-se a nós.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira e reclinei-me.

- Lamento pela morte do Chow .

Olhei para ela. Parecia realmente preocupada com a minha perda.

Não me afecta a morte do Chow. Não era muito eficiente e será fácil substitui-lo. Não compartilhei isso com ela, afinal é uma humana. O que me deixa apreensivo é saber que há alguém com ousadia suficiente para terminar com um vampiro da minha área e para cúmulo nas traseiras do meu bar. Isto era grave e era uma declaração de guerra.

O Vasile deu uma gargalhada teatral encarando a Catherine.

- Idiota! Somos vampiros. Não precisamos dos teus lamentos.

Rugi para ele ao mesmo tempo que cravei os dedos na secretária, arrancando um pedaço de madeira com facilidade. Ele está a passar das marcas!

- Eric. Não compreendo o que faz aqui esta subcriatura a testemunhar um ataque da sua espécie aos nossos.

Não admito ser questionado. Este vampiro vai ficar sem cabeça.

Ele recuou uns passos mas continuou:

- Eric, temos que reagir. Os humanos estão a revoltar-se contra nós. Vais permitir isto?

A Pam não hesitou e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo-o colidir com a parede atrás dele. A minha criança nunca falha. Apesar de ele ser mais velho e mais forte estava a lutar contra o aperto que ela mantinha no seu pescoço.

- Podes larga-lo Pam. Já fizeste ver o teu ponto de vista.

- Eric? – Suplicava Vasile.

- Eu resolvo o problema. Não preciso da tua ajuda. Mantêm-te à parte.

- São humanos. Podemos aniquila-los. O mundo será nosso como sempre deveria ter sido!

Vi a Catherine recuar alguns passos na direcção oposta de Vasile. Esta conversa acaba aqui.

- Queres terminar a tua existência aqui e agora?

Ele calou-se. Finalmente!

Fiz sinal à minha criança. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer antes de madrugada. Contactar os nossos aliados e reunir informações.

Quando os dois saíram, olhei para a Catherine. Podia sentir que estava mais calma mas o seu silêncio era perturbador.

- Boa noite Eric. – Sorriu para mim timidamente.

Dei por mim a querer que ela falasse, gritasse, dissesse o que pensava. A verdade não correspondeu aos meus desejos. Ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

**Para todos (as) os(as) leitores(as) que começam a ficar cansados de ler e ler e não encontrar sexo nesta história, não desistam ainda! Quando se espera muito tempo por algo, acaba por valer a pena! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem! Por favor!**

Escrevi este capítulo, traduzi-o para inglês e dai para português outra vez. Com tanta escrita e reescrita espero que não tenha deixado passar alguma frase numa língua incompreensível! Se isso aconteceu, IGNOREM!

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**CPOV**

- Diga-me que está tudo bem. Estou farta de andar de gesso.

O Dr. Jones examinava a radiografia ao meu braço e eu esperava que ele não tivesse más notícias para mim.

- Miss Jenkins, você é uma sortuda. Os ossos solidificaram bem e na posição correcta. Não será necessária uma operação correctiva.

Respirei de alívio. Odeio hospitais e sentir-me diminuída. Este último mês foi o inferno na terra.

Não podia continuar nem mais um minuto a trabalhar com um braço só. Faz-me perder imenso tempo e provoca-me dores no corpo pela má posição em que estou constantemente.

Nas últimas semanas só a custo de um enorme cansaço, consegui cumprir o prazo que dei ao Eric. Na realidade tenho tudo pronto e analisado para que as obras de construção e reabilitação possam arrancar. Tenho um relatório pronto para lhe apresentar com todas as hipóteses que estão em cima da mesa e qual delas considero a melhor. O orçamento final da obra está pronto também. Preciso apenas do aval dele para adjudicar os novos projectos e os empreiteiros gerais. Os contactos com a câmara também correram bem. Puxei uns cordelinhos, cobrei uns favores e consegui que a câmara aceitasse repavimentar a zona e melhorar a iluminação. Por último saquei também da cartola uma ideia adicional. O pagamento de uma taxa de condomínio pelos novos proprietários que permitisse contratar uma empresa de segurança privada para a zona. Com certeza, mais segurança atrairá ainda mais clientes. Era um investimento que trazia retorno. Queria o aval do Eric para avançar com esta cláusula nos contratos de venda.

- Pode ir Catherine e, espero não a ver tão cedo.

O Dr. Jones é muito simpático e descobri ao longo do último mês que é desta forma que dá alta aos pacientes. Eu também não o queria ver tão cedo. Era bom sinal.

A tarde estava a terminar e era uma boa altura para contactar o Eric. Não o vejo desde a maldita noite no Fangtasia. Tenho-lhe feito o ponto de situação do projecto por e-mail e só. Aquela foi uma noite de contradições. Senti-me tão atraída por ele que teria feito sexo com ele em cima da secretária se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos. Graças a deus que mataram o vampiro. É um pensamento horrível, eu sei, mas agora sinto-me capaz de lhe resistir.

Em primeiro lugar porque manda a regra não misturar negócios com prazer. Dormir com um cliente está errado de tantos modos que dá para fazer uma lista. Em segundo lugar aquele mundo assusta-me. Não ele propriamente mas, a forma como aquele doido de capa, queria acabar com todos os humanos. Manda o meu lado racional que devo manter a distância. Este tempo deu para assentar ideias e aumentar a minha confiança. Agora sei que posso resistir ao seu charme.

**EPOV**

Ali estava ela, na minha frente. Sempre que a vejo penso que a minha memória não faz jus ao corpo.

Convidei-a a encontrar-se comigo na minha casa. Não queria ser incomodado. Hoje queria falar de negócios e não só. No último mês eu e a Pam temo-nos desdobrado em contactos para tentar entender o porquê desta súbita ameaça e não houve nenhum desenvolvimento. Isso é um motivo de forte aborrecimento. Ficar sentado à espera de ser atacado não faz o meu género. Catherine não pareceu reticente quando ofereci a minha casa para a reunião. Talvez prefira este espaço à balbúrdia do Fangtasia.

- Eric.

Ela tem uns olhos enormes com umas pestanas longas irrepreensivelmente maquilhadas. Quando pestaneja tenho dificuldade em controlar-me.

- Catherine. Tiveste problemas em encontrar a casa?

Não estava minimamente interessado. Estava apenas a fazer conversa de ocasião para a deixar mais à vontade.

- O GPS faz milagres.

Olhei por cima dela, coisa que dada a minha altura e o seu 1,70 de altura é relativamente fácil.

Ela conduzia um Audi TT. Apesar de ser um carro demasiado barato para os meus gostos, gostei de saber que também ela gosta de carros desportivos e de aspecto agressivo.

O braço dela já não trazia o gesso e ela parecia muito mais solta. Passei os olhos demoradamente pelo seu corpo. Trazia um vestido preto curto e decotado, botas altas até ao joelho e com salto agulha. Por cima um casaco branco mais comprido que o vestido. Deliciosa.

Ela deslizou confiante pela minha casa e sentou-se num sofá, pondo imediatamente um ar profissional enquanto ligava o seu PC.

Sentei-me no sofá em frente a ela. Pretendia dar-lhe tempo e espaço.

Ela não falou nada sobre o assassinato do Chow e eu não sabia o que ela pensava sobre o assunto. Nunca estive interessado em saber o que as mulheres pensam. Só me interessa ter sexo com elas. Agora estranhamente estas ideias ocorriam-me. Não perdi tempo a pensar no seu significado.

Ela começou a falar. Mostrou-me tudo em que tinha trabalhado no último mês. Solicitou a minha aprovação para cada um dos edifícios. Tinha previsto ver isto com mais calma e ponderação e dei por mim a dar autorização a todas as suas ideias e conselhos perfeitamente desinteressado.

- Muito bem então. Amanhã vou dar início às adjudicações.

- Onde vais?

Ela estava aparentemente, a preparar-se para sair.

- Eric, os meus horários são diferentes dos teus. Se quero terminar o projecto dentro do prazo de te dei, tenho que começar a trabalhar bem cedo pela manhã ou até mesmo hoje.

Oh! Nem penses que eu vou permitir que fujas de mim.

Em segundos fiquei colado a ela. Inalei o seu aroma. Os meus olhos fixos nos dela.

Ela recuou e desviou o olhar.

- Tenho que ir.

- Não antes de teres sido minha!

- Eric, isso não vai acontecer!

Ela continuou a recuar e eu avançava na sua direcção.

Ela está a brincar comigo?

Eu sinto que ela me quer. Este jogo só me aumenta o desejo. Ela não sabe que eu sou um predador? Não se foge a um predador. Só nos aumenta o desejo de caçar e matar a presa.

Ela mostrou-me que estava a falar a sério e encarou-me com aparente confiança.

- Não haverá sexo entre nós. Nem hoje nem nunca!

A maioria das mulheres, humanas ou vampiras, dá a sua vida por uma noite de sexo comigo. Nenhuma mulher jamais me resistiu ou homens, por sinal.

Não são a minha escolha primordial mas, nós vampiros gostamos tanto de sexo como de sangue.

O espaço atrás dela terminou e ficou encurralada encostada à parede.

A imagem de vê-la encurralada fez um clique no meu corpo e deixou o animal dentro de mim sobrepor-se ao meu lado racional.

Pressionei meu corpo contra o dela. Ela tentou empurrar-me pondo as suas mãos contra o meu peito. A minha boca procurou a dela e ela virou o rosto rapidamente.

- Não, Eric! Isso não vai acontecer!

- Porque estás a lutar comigo? Porque estás a negar aquilo o que sentes?

Ela pensa que está a enganar quem?

Eu não queria magoá-la de verdade. Retirei as suas mãos do meu peito e com uma mão prendi-as acima da sua cabeça.

Ela estava realmente a tentar lutar contra mim. Estava vermelha com o esforço e de dentes cerrados.

Com o peso do meu corpo imobilizei-a e com a minha mão direita segurei o seu rosto. A minha boca procurou a dela. Ela cerrou os lábios e segurou o ar nos pulmões. Perdi-me nos seus lábios quentes e provei o seu sabor. Ela fechou os olhos.

Afastei-me da boca dela por alguns segundos para admirá-la.

- Deixa-me ir Eric! Agora! Eu não quero nada contigo!

- Tretas!

Quanto mais ela nega o que eu posso sentir, mais ela me enlouquece!

Posso sentir o seu desejo. Não sei se está a mentir para ela mesmo ou para mim, mas não me interessa.

Ela vai ser minha, vai ser hoje e vai ser já!

A minha mão livre percorre-lhe o corpo. Levantei-lhe a saia, acariciei-lhe as ancas e nádegas firmes.

- Pára com isso!

- Não! Não antes de ouvir-te gritar de prazer.

Ela tentou acertar-me com o joelho no meio das minhas pernas. A tentativa foi ridícula e fez-me rir.

Peguei nela e pu-la ao meu ombro. A sua nádega estava colada à minha face. Ela esperneou e gritou em fúria. Começou a dar-me murros nas costas. Cravei as minhas presas na nádega mais próxima. Ela gritou de dor e eu senti o gosto do sangue através do tecido. Não podia esperar mais!

Usei toda a minha força e velocidade. Larguei-a no centro da minha cama e antes de ela levantar-se e fugir, eu estava já em cima dela.

- ERIC! PÁRA! NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! DEIXA-ME! LARGA-ME!

A sua voz era de raiva e fúria, mas o seu corpo tremeu com antecipação.

Calei-a com minha boca.

Ela estava cansada de lutar, de gritar e estava ofegante. Permitiu que a minha língua invadisse a sua boca. Saboreei o gosto da sua língua, suguei-a e roubei-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Cravei as presas levemente nos seus lábios.

Podia sentir a sua vã tentativa de manter controlo sobre o corpo. A sua mente não queria fazer sexo comigo mas, o seu corpo traia-a constantemente.

Talvez fosse o suficiente para enganar um ser humano, mas não Eric Northman!

Quando lhe libertei os lábios, ela recuperou o controlo e tentou atacar-me com toda a força que tinha, o que naturalmente não era nada contra mim.

- EU NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! LARGA-ME!

O meu sangue ferveu. Queria entrar dentro dela, queria comê-la horas a fio!

Precisei de uma réstia de controlo, pois não queria magoa-la a sério.

- Não lutes comigo. Eu sei que me queres tanto quanto eu te quero!

Assoprei cada palavra na direcção da sua pele que ficou arrepiada imediatamente.

Se eu continuasse a domina-la da forma que estava a fazer, ela ia acabar por se magoar. Libertei-a por um segundo. Ela sentiu-se livre e tentou fugir mas, estava já amarrada.

Amarrei-lhe os braços acima da cabeça à cabeceira da minha cama com o meu cinto.

Ela gritou de raiva e contorceu-se em vão.

A antecipação estava a queimar-me o corpo.

O meu pénis estava duro e a pressionar com demasiada força contra as minhas calças. Toquei-me com força para aliviar a tesão.

A sede de sangue queimava violentamente na minha boca e na minha garganta.

Rasguei-lhe a roupa deixando-lhe apenas as botas e a tanga.

Ela continuou a gritar sem parar. Eu não conseguia ouvi-la.

Estava perdido no perfume da sua excitação. O verdadeiro animal que sou, dominou-me. Ela era ainda mais sexy sem roupa. O seu corpo semi-nu toldava-me a visão.

Os seus seios eram grandes, firmes, voluptuosos e imploravam para serem beijados, chupados e mordidos.

A sua barriga lisa retraia-se violentamente enquanto ela tentava escapar.

Perdi-me no meio dos seus seios.

Beijei-os, lambi-os e chupei os mamilos até ficarem erectos. Poderia ficar aqui o resto da eternidade.

Ela não desistiu de tentar convencer-me de que eu estava a forçar algo que ela não queria.·  
Continuou a contorcer-se e a rugir de raiva da mesma forma que eu rugia de tesão.

Os meus lábios caminharam languidamente pelo corpo dela, enquanto as minhas mãos continuavam a acariciar-lhe os maravilhosos mamilos em ponta.

Mordi-lhe a pequena tanga de renda preta e destrui-a com um puxão da minha boca.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! ERIC! NÃO!

Mergulhei a cara entre as suas pernas. O aroma dela invadiu as minhas narinas. Acariciei-a suavemente com o meu queixo. Ela estava molhada. Os seus fluidos quentes pareciam queimar a minha pele.

Provei-a com a minha língua.

Ela arqueou o corpo e todos os músculos do seu corpo ficaram tensos. Calmamente acariciei-lhe o clítoris ora com a língua ora com os meus dedos. Os seus gritos diminuiriam de volume.

- Não, por favor!

A sua voz era arrastada e ofegante. Implorava por misericórdia.

- Relaxa. Pára de lutar contra o inevitável. Vais ser minha e vais adorar.

Eu não quero fazer nada contra a sua vontade. Eu sei que o corpo dela me quer e eu quero-a tanto!

Penetrei-a com os dedos. Ela abriu a boca para gritar mas o som morreu na sua garganta.

Lambi-a longamente, chupei-a demoradamente, os meus dedos dentro do seu interior em chama. O meu polegar a acariciar com movimentos circulares o clítoris.

Os seus insistentes ''nãos'' foram silenciados por gemidos de prazer.

Sentia a tensão a crescer no seu corpo enquanto os meus dedos entravam e saiam de dentro dela.

Desistiu de combater-me. Abandonou-se na minha boca e nos meus dedos.

Lutava contra a vontade de a possuir à bruta sem dó nem piedade. Queria ouvi-la gritar o meu nome.

Continuei a penetra-la, a acaricia-la, a chupa-la e a lambe-la. Ela arqueou o corpo e segundos depois as contracções do seu orgasmo pressionaram os meus dedos. Retirei-os e substituí-os pela minha língua. Queria saborear todos os fluidos quentes que o seu orgasmo libertava. O sabor do seu prazer era indescritível. Queria morde-la e sentir também o gosto do seu sangue. Ainda não!

Ela estava ofegante, o seu coração batia descompassado e eu beijei-a na boca. A saliva dela misturada com o gosto do seu prazer. Pus os meus dedos dentro da sua boca. Ela lambeu-os. Não evitei um rugido quando senti a sua boca quente e língua.

Queria mais. Já!

Posicionei-me de joelhos entre as pernas dela. Levantei-a à altura da minha boca, as suas pernas nos meus ombros. Mergulhei a minha língua dentro dela.

Ela gemeu de prazer. A cada gemido dela eu respondia com mais movimento da minha língua. Acariciei-a com mais violência, chupei o seu clítoris avidamente e ela apertou a minha cabeça entre as suas pernas enquanto outro orgasmo a atingia. Sentia as suas contracções na minha língua e saboreei-a de novo.

Eu vou matar esta mulher. De prazer!

Arranquei as minhas calças e boxers e posicionei-me em cima do seu corpo. Ela tinha dificuldade de controlar a respiração. O seu corpo estava brilhante.

Se não entrasse nela já, enlouquecia certamente.

Pressionei o meu membro dorido de tanta tesão contra os seus lábios entumecidos e húmidos. Olhei para ela.

Os seus olhos estavam abertos e fixos nos meus. Olhos em chama. Desejo estampado na sua face.

- Eric solta-me. Por favor!

Suplicou baixinho, quase em sussurro.

- Vais continuar a enganar-te?

- Não. Quero poder tocar-te, sentir-te! Preciso de ti!

Soltei-a de imediato. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu peito, pelas minhas costas como se não pudesse esperar nem mais um segundo e abriu mais as pernas para me acomodar entre elas. Isto vai ser violento e selvagem.

Não quero saber!

Entrei nela de uma vez só. O meu corpo vibrou ao contacto. Ela gritou.

Não queria parti-la em pedaços mas o seu corpo pedia mais e mais. Puxava-me sempre que tentava sair de dentro dela. Trancava-me com as suas pernas. Cravou as unhas na minha pele. Deu-me um seio à boca para que o pudesse chupar.

Tentava manter o controlo. Ela exigia mais!

O meu membro enterrado dentro dela, batendo no fundo com força.

As suas ancas procuravam-me cada vez mais rápido.

Vou ensandecer!

- Eric. Mais, mais, mais! – Implorou.

Perdi o controlo.

Fodia-a com violência. Foi selvagem. Primário. Usei toda a minha força e velocidade.

- Faz-me tua, completamente tua! Preciso de ti!

Peguei-a pelo cabelo, suguei-lhe a boca, entrado e saindo de dentro dela sem pensar. Sem parar. O meu corpo e o dela, unidos como nunca me uni a ninguém.

Ela gritava. Eu queria pensar que era de prazer mas de verdade poderia estar a mata-la e nem dar por isso. Não queria saber!

Não conseguia ser coerente. Ela ficou rígida e tensa enquanto o seu poderoso orgasmo arrastava o meu.

Puxando-lhe os cabelos, inclinei a sua cabeça para o lado e cravei as minhas presas no seu pescoço. O seu sangue inundou-me a garganta e o prazer indescritível aumentou o meu orgasmo, fazendo-me rugir sem controlo. O meu corpo tremeu enquanto a inundava de fluidos.

Quando recuperei algum controlo sobre a minha mente, procurei verificar o estrago que teria feito no seu corpo.

Ela beijou-me sofregamente e solicitou-me outra vez.

Montou-me sem dó nem piedade, como uma amazona ensandecida.

Deveria ter parado mas não parei. Fiquei pronto de imediato ou nem nunca deixei de estar.

Vou foder com ela a noite inteira! De todas as formas, em todas as posições!

Parecia que nenhum dos nós se cansava.

Que um orgasmo só podia trazer outro ainda mais forte.

Não podíamos parar. Acho que vou morrer aqui esta noite e sinceramente não quero saber!


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta história é uma fan fiction sobre a obra de Charlaine Harris, Southern Vampire Mysteries. Algumas personagens e passagens têm direitos de autor pertencentes a CH.**

**Comentem!**

Para quem ficou mais preocupado com a ideia de que o Eric tinha ido contra a vontade de Catherine, aqui fica a forma como ela vê a noite passada.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**CPOV**

Virei-me na cama. Senti um corpo gelado ao meu lado. Dei um salto e fiquei instantaneamente sentada na cama.

Credo!  
Precisei de alguns minutos para perceber onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Cristo! Todos os músculos do meu corpo me doem!

Não sei se hoje vou ser capaz sequer de andar. Não sei que horas são e a que horas eventualmente acabei por adormecer.

Eric estava a dormir ao meu lado. Era uma imagem assustadora. Um corpo nu, lindo, sem respirar, aparentemente morto.

Tentei caminhar. Parece que consigo equilibrar-me.

Não tenho nada para vestir. Todas as minhas roupas estão destruídas. Só me resta as botas. Não me lembro a que altura da noite ele as tirou. Comecei a rir baixinho com a ideia.

Sei que ele forçou sexo comigo mas, estaria a ser uma real hipócrita se dissesse que estava muito aborrecida com o facto. Verdade seja dita, eu desejava-o tanto quanto ele a mim.

Só de recordar o meu corpo reage de excitação.

Na noite passada eu estava apenas a lutar contra mim, não contra ele.

O meu lado racional gritava para não me envolver com ele. Ele é um vampiro. Uma espécie diferente. Um predador! Ele vive num mundo diferente, um mundo muito assustador e estranho.

Eu sabia que ele não queria magoar-me, mas estou muito ciente de que ele é um vampiro e eles não têm sentimentos por nós. Eles têm desejo por nós. Eles gostam de fazer sexo connosco e beber o nosso sangue.

Não tenho problemas em alinhar numa ''one-night-stand'' com um homem que ache interessante mas, ele é demasiado perfeito. É um animal-sexual, um sedutor e eu tenho medo de, eventualmente, querer mais do que ele pode dar-me.

Não me quero iludir.

Por isso, tentei e tentei resistir-lhe mas não tive sucesso. Nenhuma mulher pode resistir-lhe quando ele usa todo o seu poder de sedução e todo o conhecimento que adquiriu ao longo da sua existência.

Ele é um Deus do sexo e eu entreguei-me completamente a ele.

Foi o melhor sexo de sempre.

Ele realmente deu cabo de mim para o resto da minha vida. Como é que eu vou encontrar este tipo de sexo com um humano?

Consegui chegar à sala e comecei a procurar a minha mala. Retirei o meu telemóvel para ver as horas. Eram 19:00 horas. Estava a anoitecer e em breve o Eric iria acordar.

Não sei o que ele espera de mim.

Provavelmente espera que eu já tenha saído de sua casa. Tenho o meu carro, as minhas chaves, a minha mala mas, o que eu vou vestir?

Tinha algumas chamadas não atendidas da Portman. Oh, que inferno! Eles podem viver sem mim por um dia, não é?

Ryan disse-me que não esperava que eu fosse capaz de trabalhar se tivesse reuniões durante toda a noite. Na verdade começou como uma reunião. Eventualmente o trabalho parou e a diversão começou.

Tento pensar no que fazer a seguir. Se quiser sair rapidamente, preciso encontrar algo para comer, porque estou demasiado fraca e achar algo para vestir.  
Fui à cozinha em busca da primeira.

Não encontrei nada. Apenas garrafas de True Blood. Que visão horrível!

Nem pão, nem carne, nem açúcar, nem café, nem uma bolacha.

Bem, posso pular a parte da alimentação. Preciso encontrar algo que sirva como roupa. Isto é ridículo. Completamente nua a bisbilhotar uma casa que desconheço. Preciso urgentemente dum banho. O meu cabelo e o meu corpo mostram bem a noite de sexo que vivi.

Eventualmente abri uma gaveta e encontrei algumas t-shirts. Escolhi uma ao acaso. Todas eram do Eric. Experimentei-a. Em mim parece um vestido. Um muito longo.

Encontrei um lápis da minha mala e envolvi-o nos cabelos para segura-lo numa espécie de penteado tipo chinês.

Era apenas uma questão de procurar as minhas botas e poderei sair de casa antes de ele acordar.

Estou realmente a fugir dele. Mais uma vez!

Não é o meu género, fugir assim. Até parece que não gostei da noite passada e na realidade adorei. Cada segundo. Mesmo quando estava a lutar com ele. Mesmo quando ele me amarrou à cama.

A imagem dele a arrancar a minha roupa interior com boca, veio à minha cabeça. O meu coração acelerou e fiquei quente e húmida!

- Fica-te bem!

O Eric estava encostado à porta, completamente nu, a olhar para mim

- Merda! Ainda me matas de susto!

Ok, má escolha de palavras, mas a criatura fode-me o cérebro da mesma forma que o fez com o meu corpo!

Ele ri-se às gargalhadas.

- Não queria assustar-te e certamente não estou a tentar matar-te!

Isso é bom, acho.

Ele aproximou-se sorrindo.

- Estavas a pensar em ir embora sem me dizer nada?

Sim!  
- Não, quero dizer ... ...

Merda!

Ele estava à minha frente, a poucos centímetros do meu corpo. Não evitei tremer.

- Se bem me lembro, é isso que os humanos fazem quando odeiam a noite anterior.

Oh! Pelo amor de Deus! Ele não acredita nisso. Ele sabe muito bem quão capaz ele é na cama! Resolvo ser verdadeira com ele. Na noite passada tentei enganá-lo e olha onde terminei. A gritar por ele, implorando por mais e mais!

- Eric, não sei o que esperas de mim. Pensei que seria lógico sair antes de acordares!

Ele avançou, encostando-me à parede. Outra vez!

Provavelmente será melhor para nós dois se eu ficar contra a parede cada vez que nos encontrar-mos. Pouparemos tempo!

- E por que pensas isso?

Ele soprava cada palavra contra a minha pele com um sorriso sedutor. Oh Deus! Se ele pretende que eu vá, é melhor parar com isto. O meu corpo está prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea!

- Pelos padrões humanos, sexo não significa nada. As pessoas fazem sexo a toda a hora e nem sequer sabem os nomes uns dos outros. Desconheço quais são os padrões sociais dos vampiros para sexo. Só me posso basear nos padrões humanos.

Ele colocou as mãos na parede, uma em cada lado comigo no meio e mergulhou a cabeça no meu pescoço inalando. É muito difícil manter algum pensamento coerente desta forma.

- Eu tenho que te tratar como se fossemos iguais. Tenho feito isso desde a noite que nos conhecemos.

Ele riu, nunca retirando a cara do meu pescoço

- Acreditas realmente que somos iguais?

- Não, não somos mas, esta é a minha forma de ser. Não tenho referências anteriores sobre vampiros e em verdade não gosto de tratar as pessoas de maneiras diferentes. Mesmo quando a pessoa é um vampiro.

Ele olhou-me directamente nos olhos. Não tinha nenhuma expressão facial. Parecia pensar no que eu disse. Então sorriu para mim.

- Eu não espero que saias de casa a correr e escondida.

E? Ele não desenvolve e muda de assunto.

- Precisas de comer e beber. Precisas de roupas também. Eu não vou deixar-te sair de casa, com essa t-shirt vestida. O que os vizinhos iam pensar?

Rimos os dois. Um vampiro preocupado com o que os humanos vão pensar é ridículo ao extremo. Eles não estão minimamente interessados no que os humanos pensam.

- Então, se eu não devo sair à pressa, importas-te que eu tome um duche?

- Claro que não.

Encaminhei-me para o chuveiro enquanto ele fazia uma chamada no seu telemóvel.

A casa de banho era enorme e de cor clara. Entrei no chuveiro que é suficientemente grande para que duas pessoas tomem banho ao mesmo tempo.

Perdi a pressa. Lavei o meu cabelo e corpo lentamente. Deixei a minha mente abandonar-me enquanto sentia a água quente a escorrer pelo meu corpo. Sentia-me exausta. A água quente fazia sentir-me mais fraca. Estava com dificuldades em manter-me de pé. As minhas pernas estavam bambas.

Sai do chuveiro e enrolei-me numa enorme toalha fofinha.

Em cima da cama do Eric vi uma t-shirt, calças, roupa interior e um casaco. Todas as peças eram de marcas caras e todas combinavam. Uau! Como ele arranjou isto tão rapidamente? Tenho que perguntar-lhe se ele se importa de colocar alguma ordem no meu closet.

Vesti-me e procurei-o pela casa. Encontrei-o na cozinha.

Fiquei de boca aberta. Na mesa estavam agora todos os tipos de alimentos para um bom pequeno-almoço. Havia pão, sumo, bolos, frutas, manteiga, fiambre, queijo, café e ovos mexidos.

- De onde veio isto tudo?

Eu sei que procurei bem e não encontrei nada comestível.

- Telefonei à Pam. Ela trouxe esta comida e essas roupas que tens vestidas.

Olhou para mim com aprovação e os seus olhos mostraram muito bem que ele pensava já em arranca-las do meu corpo.

Sentei-me e ele sentou-se à minha frente.

- Os vampiros não podem comer alimentos?

-Não e na realidade parece horrível para nós.

- Mas todos vocês foram, em algum tempo seres humanos. Tu comeste quando eras humano.

- Sim, mas quando nos transformamos em vampiros não podemos mais comer e após algumas décadas já nem nos lembramos do gosto.

- Eric posso perguntar-te uma coisa mais pessoal?

Ele sorriu.

- Podes.

- Quantos anos tens?

- Mais de 1000 anos!

- Merda! A Sério?

- Sim.

- Bem, isso é muito estranho. Nem consigo alcançar o que significa viver tanto tempo. As coisas que já viste, as mudanças que ocorreram no mundo.

Falámos muito tempo. Ele disse-me que foi um príncipe Viking, quando era humano. Contou-me das batalhas em que lutou e os humanas que ele amou.

- O teu criador ainda está entre nós?

- Não, ele morreu há muitos séculos atrás. Um vampiro mais antigo matou-o e eventualmente, eu matei-o a ele e todas as suas crianças.

Estava estupefacta. A forma como ele fala sobre matar é como eu falo sobre o tempo.

- Porque mataste as crianças também?

- Se eu não os matasse, eventualmente, iriam tentar vingar a morte do seu criador.

Ele continua a falar como se estivesse a falar para si mesmo

- Apesar de que ele era mais antigo, preparei-lhe uma emboscada e ele não teve hipótese.

- Dizes muito isso. ''Antigo'' como uma espécie de elogio.

- Não sabes mesmo nada sobre nós, não é?

Abanei a cabeça e ele sorriu

- Ficamos mais fortes com a idade.

- Então, - Estava a tentar fazer algum sentido daquilo que ele me contava - agora és extremamente forte. Há vampiros mais antigos que tu?

- Alguns mas não muitos.

- Ok, agora sei porque és sempre tão seguro de ti mesmo. És assim uma espécie de grande chefe não és?

- Acho que sim – Disse ele a rir.

- Isto está errado de tantas formas!

Ele não entendeu e fez uma cara de curiosidade.

- Tu sabes. Eu e tu! Isto está errado. Tu és meu cliente, eu não deveria ter tido sexo contigo.

Ele voltou a sorrir. Um sorriso maroto.

- Quem quer saber o que está certo ou está errado?

Não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer-lhe.

Levantou-se e num piscar de olhos agarrou em mim, deitou-me em cima da mesa, varrendo tudo o que lá estava para o chão

Tirou-me a t-shirt com calma e mergulhou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Acho que não consigo viver sem te tocar! - Disse com voz lânguida.

Beijou-me. A sua língua fez-me sentir arrepios.

Desta vez despiu-me com cuidado e sem dizer uma palavra, entrou em mim

- Às vezes o errado parece tão certo!

Parei de ouvi-lo e abandonei-me ao prazer que ele me fazia sentir.


End file.
